Story About Me ::HaeHyuk ver::
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: chap 9, TAMAT! tolong R&R chap terakhir ya dan seperti dimulai, ff ini juga berakhir dengan haehyuk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pakai milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, HanChul, KyuMin and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi**

# # #

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku mendengus kesal, aku bingung.., sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran para wanita itu. Dari jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai dua sebelah kiri aku bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa para wanita terus menerus berteriak memuja sosok pria yang menurutku biasa-biasa saja, sang ketua OSIS SM senior high school plus ketua tim basket putra.

Aku akui dia mungkin tampan, pintar -baik olahraga atau akademik-, dan kaya. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak iri dengan dia, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keluargaku sekarang ayah, ibu dan kakakku selalu membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, dan tidak lupa dengan sahabat-sahabat di sekelilingku.

Lalu apa yang membuat aku tidak menyukainya? Jawabannya adalah sikap sombong yang selalu dia tunjukan. Dia selalu memasang wajah menyebalkan seakan-akan tak ada orang yang lebih baik daripada dia dan cara jalannya yang seolah mengatakan dia pemilik dunia. Sungguh aku sangat muak dengan semua hal itu.

Aku bingung kenapa semua orang begitu memuja sosok dia yang begitu sombong dan menyebalkan itu!

"Hai, Hyukkie! Kau sedang memperhatikan ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu? Awas Hyukkie kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya.., jika kau terus memandangnya tanpa henti seperti itu!"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan menampakkan sosok sahabatku, Key, yang sedang menyeringai ke arahku dan Taemin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu Key."Ucapku pelan sambil melempar death glare ke arahnya.

Hell…, membayangkan perkataan Key saja sudah membuat aku merinding! Tapi bukannya takut dengan death glare-ku Key justru terkekeh pelan dan itu sukses membuatku menjadi lebih kesal.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk hyung, Key hyung, pertengkaran kalian tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun!"

Aku dan Key hanya bisa tercengang kaget mendengar perkataan Taemin yang sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda dari kami itu bisa berkata cukup dewasa. Well, ini tidak akan begitu mengejutkan jika kita tidak mengingat keseharian Taemin yang biasanya sangat manja, terutama pada Key.

Taemin memag seharusnya masih kelas satu, tapi karena kecerdasannya, dia mengikuti akselerasi saat di junior high school, jadi sekarang dia satu angkatan denganku.

"YAAA! MY BABY SUDAH DEWASA!"

Aku dan Taemin hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat reaksi key yang amat sangat berlebihan.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu juga sih, Key. Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu!"

"YAK! Apa maksudmu kalau suaraku cempreng? Suaraku bahkan lebih enak di dengar dari pada suaramu!"

"Hei…!"

"Sudah-sudah, ngomong-ngomong besok ulang tahun ketua Donghae hyung kan? Apa kau akan ikut mengerjai dia Hyukkie hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melepas kesempatan menyiksa dia."

Aku berkata seperti itu sambil menyeringai dan membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan dia dapatkan besok. Ya, aku memang akan ikut andil dalam mengerjainya, tapi bukan karena aku teman dekatnya atau sesuatu sejenisnya. Itu karena aku juga salah satu anggota OSIS -sekertaris OSIS- dan semua anggota OSIS memang suka tidak suka harus mengerjai ketua OSIS sombong itu. Dan aku termasuk ke dalam golongan menyukai ide mengerjai dia.

"Hm…, memangnya apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh para anggota osis?"

"Tidak Key, tidak hanya anggota osis. Tapi, guru dan kepala sekolah juga ikut berpertisipasi."

"Memangnya sepenting apa sih ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu? Sampai kepala sekolah ikut mengerjai dia?" hanya dari cara bicaranya saja, semua orang dapat tahu kalau Key sangat kesal jika Lee Donghae atau ketua OSIS SSHS –SM senior high school- dianggap penting

"Yah..., dengan berat hati aku akui, memang sejak kepemimpinan dia persentase anak nakal berkurang sangat pesat dan lagi penghargaan yang kita dapat juga naik dengan pesat. Selain kelakuannya yang menyebalkan dia memang pemimpin yang berhasil"

Aku mengernyit bingung saat Key meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Key!" aku sedikit membentaknya sambil menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari dahiku.

"Hanya mengecek apa kau demam, sampai mampu berkata bijak seperti itu!"

"Hei! aku memang bijak tahu"

"Yah…, Hyukkie hyung, kau memang 'bijak'. Tapi aku rasa Key hyung ada benarnya, kau harus dicek apa kau sehat atau tidak bisa memuji Donghae hyung seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Key hyung benar kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Donghae hyung karena terlalu sering menatap dia."

"Hei aku sehat dan aku **tidak** jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS sombong itu! Aku hanya berbicara apa adanya! Memang benar, kan? Kalau kenakalan murid menurun drastis sejak dia jadi ketua OSIS? Dan apa-apaan nada yang kau pakai saat mengatakan aku bijak?"

"Yah memang benar sih tapi tetap saja…"

Dan apa pun yang akan diucapkan Taemin langsung terpotong saat Kim-songsaenim memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran matematika itu selesai juga, hah sejak dulu aku memang lebih condong ke pelajaran menghafal bukan pelajaran hitung menghitung seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku merasa seperti bebas dari penjara saat ini hanya karena pelajaran matematika usai.

"Hei Hyukkie kau terlihat seperti sedang terbang ke surga hanya karena jam istirahat datang, kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu Key, karena aku memang merasa seperti itu, bisa bebas dari pelajaran matematika."

"Ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar."

"Omo…, My baby sudah lapar? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin sekarang!" Seperti biasa, segala hal yang menyangkut Taemin selalu bisa membuat Key bereaksi berlebihan. Tanpa memperdulikan aku, dia menyeret Taemin ke kantin dan meninggalkan aku yang terpaksa berjalan terburu-buru untuk menyusul Key yang sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Entah hari ini hari sialku atau apa, di saat kami memasuki kantin kami berpapasan dengan ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi bukannya cepat mencari tempat duduk dia malah menatap tajam ke arahku yang tentunya langsung aku balas dengan death glare terbaik-ku. Acara tatap menatap kami terpotong saat Key menarik tanganku ke bangku yang telah dia cari dan Donghae yang di panggil oleh Yoona.

Yoona adalah bendahara OSIS di SM dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Yoona memiliki perasaan terhadap Donghae. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Tidak ada yang tahu dengan isi otaknya, dia terlalu misterius –atau dalam kamusku terlalu aneh- untuk di baca.

Yoona atau Im Yoona adalah saudara sepupu dari Kyuhyun, sahabat dekat Donghae. Dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang aku sukai, walaupun tidak dengan sebaliknya. Karena, pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki namjachingu manis bergigi kelinci atau Lee Sungmin.

Jujur aku rasa mereka cocok dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah pacaran, tiba-tiba aku tersentak, untuk apa aku peduli? Itu urusan mereka, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan denganku.

Dan selanjutnya aku menghabiskan hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bercanda dengan Key dan Taemin di sekolah, bertengkar dengan Kangin hyung di rumah, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal lima belas oktober yang artinya hari ulang tahun ketua-OSIS-berwajah-ikan-menyebalkan dan itu artinya hari ini aku akan mengerjai Donghae habis-habisan kukuku…,

Aku memulai hari ini dengan senyuman dan membayangkan reaksi dari wajah menyebalkan milik Lee Donghae saat kami mengerjai dia!

"Berhenti menyeringai Lee Hyukjae, kau tidak memiliki tampang iblis. Seringaian-mu hanya membuatku ingin melompati meja ini dan menendang wajahmu."

Aku mendelik marah ke arah Kangin hyung, aku heran kapan sih dia tidak merusak mood baikku?

"Diamlah Kangin hyung, suaramu merusak gendang telingaku!"

Dan kami pun saling adu death glare sampai sebuah suara 'lembut' menginterupsi kegiatan pagiku dan Kangin hyung.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Kalian itu sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tidak sepantasnya kalian bersikap seperti ini. Cobalah tunjukan keakraban kalian dengan cara yang wajar bukan dengan cara saling menghina atau….,"_**#author males nulis panjang-panjang**_

"Ya, umma…,"

Ucapku bersamaan dengan Kangin hyung, sepertinya telinga dia sudah sama panasnya dengan telingaku, apa lagi waktu umma mengungkit kata 'keakraban' aku sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku.

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kita mulai makannya."

Dan suara Appa benar-benar menyelamatkan telinga kami karena sukses membuat umma menelan kembali apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Bukannya kurang ajar tapi kalau umma sudah mengomel, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai berjam-jam dan saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melewatkan kejadian langka dan seru di sekolah hanya karena terlambat.

#skip time#

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tengah lapangan bersama semua siswa, anggota OSIS, guru-guru, dan bahkan kepala sekolah yang menatap sinis terhadap Donghae yang berada di hadapan kami semua. Saat ini Donghae adalah tertuduh yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap tuduhan berbuat asusila dan mabuk-mabukan di lingkungan sekolah, tidak hanya itu dia juga dituduh telah menjadi ketua OSIS yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan menyalahgunakan kekuasaan.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku salut terhadapnya, yaitu keyakinan yang dimilikinya walaupun kami sudah menyuruh seorang siswi untuk mengaku telah dilecehkan oleh Donghae dan bukti palsu lainnya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ada rasa putus asa atau pun keraguan di matanya.

Dan tindakan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya amat sangat membuat aku dan semua orang di sini syok berat. Tindakan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku akan di lakukan oleh seorang Lee Donghae yang terhormat.

Dia Lee Donghae, sang ketua OSIS, menekuk kedua lututnya. Ya, seorang Lee Donghae berlutut di hadapan kami –yang sedang berusaha tetap menyorotkan tatapan sinis- dan berkata dengan amat sangat yakin, tanpa keraguan…,

"Aku, Lee Donghae, saat ini berani bersumpah di hadapan kalian semua. Bahwa aku tidak pernah minum-minuman keras dan tidak pernah berbuat asusila terhadap wanita ini, jangankan berbuat asusila, dia siapa pun aku tidak tahu. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah menyalahgunakan jabatanku saat ini. Kalau pun aku menggunakan kekuasaanku, itu semua memiliki tujuan yang masih berhubungan dengan kepentingan sekolah."

Tepat begitu dia selesai berbicara, para anggota OSIS melempar tepung terigu ke arah ketua kami. Dan Donghae yang masih terkejut dan memproses semuanya, hanya diam mematung saat semua orang menertawakannya dan mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dan sebelumnya aku sudah yakin dia akan mengamuk atau marah, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah.

Deg.

Dia Lee Donghae tersenyum!, Lee Donghae yang terkenal misterius dan dingin tersenyum, bukan menyeringai dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia tersenyum kearahku!. Biar ku ulang sekali lagi, seorang Lee Donghae tersenyum kepadaku yang notaben-nyaadalah rival debatnya di setiap tempat!

Dan sekarang aku lah yang mematung di tempat aku berdiri dan memproses semuanya. apa aku sedang bermimpi Lee Donghae tersenyum ke arahku?

Ah, sudahlah mungkin maksudnya dia tersenyum ke arah semua orang hanya mungkin sudutnya kebetulan mengarah ke tempat aku berdiri. Dan kami semua bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya termasuk aku, walaupun keberatan, tapi ya sudahlah…, lagi pula setelah kejadian tadi setidaknya dia punya nilai plus untuk keyakinannya di mataku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Acara perayaan ulang tahun Donghae sudah selesai, sekolah juga sudah bubar. Tapi aku belum bisa pulang karena hari ini aku harus piket terlebih dahulu. Aku pulang paling terakhir dari anak-anak piket lainnya karena aku mendapat jatah piket mengangkat kursi. Begitu yakin kalau kelas sudah rapih aku melangkah keluar kelas.

Aku terkejut begitu mendapati sebuah pemandangan 'langka' saat aku keluar dari kelas. Donghae sudah berdiri menyandar pada tembok di hadapan kelasku. Well, entah dia tersesat atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah akan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya saat dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dan membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi.

"Lee Hyukjae, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Ada apa Donghae?"

Aku sudah menyangka dia hanya sedang bermain-main denganku saat dia tidak juga menjawab pertanyaanku dan justru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Dan dia membuatku sangat terkejut saat dengan tiba tiba dia menekuk salah satu kakinya di hadapanku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"APA?'

"Kau mendengarku Hyukkie, dan bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Oh, oke. Aku anggap itu artinya telingaku masih belum waktunya pergi ke THT, jadi apa kau benar-benar Lee Donghae ketua OSIS SM senior high school?"

"Apa matamu tertinggal di suatu tempat?" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain tanpa berusaha untuk mengurangi nada sarkasmenya.

"Aku anggap itu artinya mataku belum membutuhkan kaca mata, dan apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari posisi dia sebelumnya dan mendorongku ke tembok, sebelum mengunci gerakanku dengan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menekan tubuhku ke tembok.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ini benar-benar aku, Lee Donghae, ketua OSIS SM high school dan pendengaranmu masih sangat baik. Aku Lee Donghae, telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak penerimaan siswa baru sampai sekarang kita sudah kelas XI perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan kau! Lee Hyukjae, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku mematung kaget mendengar ucapannya, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin dia benar-benar memiliki 'perasaan' padaku, sementara setiap kami 'berbicara' maka semuanya akan berujung pada pertengkaran.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu 3 hari lagi. Mengerti?"

Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan memproses semua yang sedang terjadi dan saat semua sudah masuk ke dalam kepalaku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah melihat anggukanku dia langsung melepas pergelangan tanganku dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih mampu aku dapatkan aku berdiri dan melangkah pulang seperti orang linglung.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kamarku dan merenung terhadap semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, atau tepatnya kejadian sesaat sebelum aku pulang sekolah –pernyataan cinta Donghae-. Aku tahu percintaan sesama jenis itu sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi.

Tapi, demi nama tuhan penguasa alam! Itu Lee Donghae! Pangeran es sempurna! Dan dia menyatakan cinta padaku? Aku bahkan bingung, mana yang lebih membuat aku syok. Kenyataan Donghae seorang gay, atau kenyataan yang di sukai Donghae adalah aku?

Tapi, Donghae mengatakan kalau dia mulai menyukaiku sejak penerimaan murid baru? Itu berarti sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu, dan lalu bagaimana dengan Yoona? Bukankah Yoona menyukainya?

Oh, sudahlah memikirkan hal ini hanya membuat otakku semakin penuh!

Tapi tidak aku pungkiri kalau aku merasa berdebar saat dia menyatakan perasaanya, dan begitu pula saat dia tersenyum ke arahku. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba hubungan ini, lagi pula mengharapkan perasaan Kyuhyun sepertinya terlalu mustahil. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin.

Dan yah…, kemungkinan 3 hari lagi aku akan menerima Donghae. Tapi itu kalau dia mau berpacaran dengan cara backstreet, karena aku tidak yakin dengan reaksi Key dan Taemin nanti kalau mereka tahu aku berpacaran dengan mantan musuhku yang juga merupakan orang yang tidak begitu mereka sukai. Belum lagi dengan reaksi kedua orang tuaku nanti, dan lagi, aku belum siap menghadapi amukan fans girl Donghae yang tidak perlu ditanyakan jumlahnya.

Hah.., ya sudah keputusanku sudah bulat sekarang. Kalau dia mau backstreet aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kalau dia menolak, aku juga menolak!

.

.

.

Tbc

**a/n: sebelum ada yang salah paham, fic ini sebelumnya pernah di publish di fandom lain dengan character lain. Jadi kalau nemuin ff yang mirip, liat nama authornya juga ya? Dan lagi, kalau ada reader yang menemukan nama orang berkepala pantat ayam (?) a.k.a uchiha sasuke dkk harap maklum, itu artinya ada yang gak ke-adit. Saya keburu frustasi sama maslah edit-mengedit yang masih aja ada typo yang ketinggalan.  
**

**Dan maaf, kalau banyak pemilihan peran yang kurang sesuai dengan character mereka di ff kebanyakan, soalnya aku kekurangan orang sih.**

**Dan harus aku akui, aku rasa sifat Donghae melenceng jauh dari sifat dia di ff lain ya? Sok punya sifat misterius sama cool dan stoic gimana~ gitu…,**

**Ada yang masih inget saya? Itu lho yang buat ff honesty kemarin?#sok laku**

**Saya tadi baca review...,**

**saya mau ngomong buat Kamiyama Kaoru, yang bilang kalu ff honesty kurang mesum**

"**M-m-m-ii-mian, mianhamnida…, bener-bener minta maaf, sumpah maaf sedalam-dalamnya, author masih dibawah umur #well, aku tahu banyak yang gak pernah mikirin ini, termasuk aku# aku sanggup baca, tapi kalau buat, ya ampun~ pernah sekali bikin adegan kissing, dan sejak sebelum sampai sesudahnya, keringet dingin aku gak bisa berhenti!"**

**Jadi maaf ya, dan yah, ff honesty nanti aku buat sequel, tapi gak tahu jadinya kapan, aku usahain rated M, itu juga kalau ada yang mau ya…, tapi aku gak jamin seru lho!**

**Saya minta review dari kalian semua ya!**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**R&R and don't be silent reader!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, HanChul, KyuMin and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi.**

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja, oh..., aku ingin memaki waktu yang selalu terasa begitu cepat saat kita menghindari sesuatu! Dan belum lagi Donghae –yang entah bagaimana- selama tiga hari ini tiba-tiba terlihat di semua tempat aku berada, entah itu kantin, lapangan, taman belakang sekolah, dan lainnya.

Dan lagi kenyataan hari ini aku harus menyampaikan jawabanku atas pernyataanya saat itu! Yah…, aku rasa aku akan menerimanya sih…,- walau dengan syarat-.

Tapi, jujur aku tidak yakin apa hubungan ini bisa bertahan atau tidak. Secara kami sudah terkenal sebagai rival sejati. Setiap ada rapat OSIS kami pasti berdebat entah tentang hal sepele atau pun hal penting. Belum lagi sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau aku dan juga Key termasuk golongan orang yang amat sangat membenci Lee Donghae.

Tapi kalau tidak mencoba kita tidak akan tahu kan? Lagi pula sepertinya Donghae menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus waktu itu.

"Hoi, monyet kecil! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di luar rumah seperti itu? Cepat berangkat sana! Atau kau sengaja ingin berangkat terlambat? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 7!"

Suara Kangin hyung menyadarkanku dari dunia antah berantah dan juga menyadarkanku jika aku…

"WAAAA….! Aku terlambat, hari ini jam pelajaran pertama adalah Kim songsaenim! Kenapa Kangin hyung tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi sih!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kangin hyung -yang sepertinya sedang sweetdrop dengan tingkahku- aku langsung berlari menuju halte bis. Aku harap aku belum terlambat!

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Aku mengutuk Lee Donghae sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas. Untung saja gerbang belum di tutup! Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja, jadwal pertama hari ini adalah Kim songsaenim –yang termasuk guru paling disiplin di sekolah ini-.

Huh, ini semua salah ikan cucut itu yang seenaknya menyatakan perasaan padaku dan membuat aku frustasi sendiri harus menjawab apa! Dan secara tidak langsung membuat aku berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

'BRAK'

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan amat sangat kasar hingga semua orang menatap ke arahku. Yang tentunya sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan, aku langsung menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kim songsaenim belum masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pintu masuk kelas Hyukjae?"

"Eh, Kim songsaenim…,"

Aku sangat terkejut, bukan karena teguran dari Kim songsaenim –aku bahkan sudah siap untuk mendapat omelan darinya-. Tapi aku terkejut karena posisi Kim songsaenim yang sekarang berada tepat di belakangku, yah, untung saja aku belum terlambat. Kalau aku datang beberapa detik lebih lambat dari ini, sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahku untuk mendapat hukuman sampai malam.

.

.

.

_**#skip time#**_

.

.

.

Kelas sudah sepi, yah mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Aku sendiri sedang kebingungan, saat jam istirahat tadi Donghae mengirim SMS dan memerintahku untuk menunggunya di kelasku sepulang sekolah. Tapi, sudah 30 menit aku menunggunya, dia masih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kesal dan bosan akhirnya menguasai pikiranku. Aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas tanpa peduli apa dia akan datang atau tidak.

Saat aku baru saja keluar dari kelas satu langkah, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang menarik lenganku. Kaget, dan kesal aku hampir saja meneriaki siapa pun itu, tapi semua tertahan begitu saja di kerongkonganku(?) saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menarik lenganku.

Di sana, di tembok samping pintu, Donghae berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dan tangan kanannya yang terjulur memegang lengan kiriku. Aku menatap matanya dan kaget ketika melihat eksitensiku terpantul di bola matanya. Dan tanpa bisa aku cegah jantungku bergetar pelan.

"H-hei, k-kenapa kau baru datang? A-aku menunggumu tau!"

Hell.., usahaku untuk membentak dia hancur begitu saja, karena aku mengatakannya sambil terbata-bata, sekilas aku merasa seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta. Ya ampun! apa-apaan itu, kenapa kata-kata seperti itu bisa keluar di dalam otakku?

"Hn, jawabanmu?"

Ah, ya aku harus memberi jawaban untuk pernyataannya yang waktu itu.

"A-aku menerimamu."

Dan walau wajahnya tetap stoic itu tidak menghalangi aku melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita backstreet dulu. Itu pun kalau kau mau, kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak masalah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Ugh, kenapa sih dia menatapku seperti itu? Dia menatapku seperti menatap seorang anak yang melakukan kesalahan dan sedang diintrogasi untuk memberitahu kesalahannya! Mengumpulkan keberanian aku menjawab dengan yakin.

"Kau tahu kan? Key adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dan dia –dulu aku juga termasuk sih, tapi sekarang sudah tidak begitu- sangat membencimu. Aku tidak ingin di anggap penghianat dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku?"

Telak-, aku sadar aku belum memikirkan hal ini. Kenapa aku tetap menerima dia? Padahal aku tahu kalau aku menerima dia sama saja aku mengkhianati Key dan Taemin.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Akhirnya aku menjawab dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku dapat mendengar Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Sekarang, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Donghae karena tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan-nya, bahkan sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

"Oke, tidak usah kau pikirkan pertanyaanku tadi, dan aku setuju untuk melakukan hubungan backstreet denganmu. Jadi sekarang kita sudah resmi kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil menahan rona wajahku –yang sebenarnya percuma-, setelah yakin kalau rona merah di wajahku sudah terkendali, aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan tertegun-

'deg'

Debaran jantung itu kembali muncul saat aku melihat senyumannya, tapi debaran kali ini lebih kencang dari pada debaranku yang sebelumnya, sampai aku takut dia bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas, dan aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku kembali terasa memanas.

Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat, dan yang menyebalkan adalah dia tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat wajahku yang merona hebat. Dan efek senyumannya sungguh hebat, aku merasa jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu jantungku pasti akan melompat keluar dari tubuhku.

"S-sudahlah aku mau pulang, terserah jika kau mau menginap di sekolah!"

Aku sudah akan pergi meninggalkan dia saat aku merasa ada yang menggenggam telapak tanganku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae? Aku ragu apa di sekolah ini masih ada murid lain selain kami berdua.

"Aku antar pulang sampai persimpangan."

Bukan permintaan atau pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Dan akhirnya hari ini aku bergandengan tangan dengan dia sampai ke parkir-an dan pulang menggunakan yamaha R-1 miliknya sampai persimpangan rumahku. Dan semua itu kami lakukan dalam keheningan.

'Aneh'

Bukan, bukan Donghae yang aneh, tapi aku yang aneh. Biasanya aku membenci keheningan tapi keheningan yang terjadi antara aku dan Donghae kali ini terasa menyenangkan bagiku dan membuatku nyaman.

Entahlah, sepertinya aku memiliki perasaan baru terhadap dia. Bukan perasaan suka yang aku rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun ini berbeda, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Tapi perasaan ini membuatku nyaman berada di dekat Donghae.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang jalan memasuki rumah. Aku dan Donghae sudah berpisah jalan di persimpangan tadi. Dan karena persimpangan tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku aku bisa melanjutkannya dengan berjalan kaki.

Aku bisa melihat kalau Kangin hyung sedang duduk di ruang tamu, aku rasa dia sedang menunggu aku pulang. Yah karena 'pembicaraanku' dengan Donghae di sekolah tadi aku jadi pulang terlambat. Sebentar lagi aku pasti diceramahi oleh Kangin hyung.

Walaupun dia terlihat seperti pemuda urakan yang tidak peduli sekitar _**#author dibunuh Kangin# **_tapi Kangin hyung itu orang yang sangat cerewet dan agak over-protective jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

"Dari mana saja kau monyet kecil? Baru sampai di rumah jam segini? Dan jangan berani-berani berbohong padaku!"

Tuh kan benar, dia cerewet!

"Tadi ada masalah yang harus di bicarakan dengan ketua OSIS."

Aku berkata yang sebenarnya kan? Donghae memang ketua OSIS dan aku memang berbicara 'sesuatu' dengannya. Jadi aku tidak berbohong.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau hyung bicarakan lagi, aku mau mandi."

Menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kangin hyung aku langsung pergi secepat mungkin ke kamar.

.

.

.

Tbc

**a/n: Author tahu chap ini pendek, jadi author minta maaf ya? Chap depan aku panjangin deh! Ah, ada yang author lupain, ff ini selain sebelumnya pernah di buat di fandom lain, tapi ff ini juga kisah nyata temen author…, jangan salah sangka ya! Author dah izin ke orangnya kok buat bikin kisah hidup dia jadi ff.**

**well, sebenernya author agak sedih sih..., soalnya, aku kira respone di screenplays bakal lebih banyak dari di fandom satunya..., tapi ternyata lebih sedikit..., yah, saya cukup bersukur sih, ada yang mau R&R..,  
**

**sama jangan terlalu berharap sama aku yang sekarang sering publish ff, soalnya, nyatanya aku kalau update ff tuh lama banget#LOL, sering kehilagan semangat sih...,  
**

**Balasa review buat yang gak login:**

**Sora tuing-tuing:**

**Kalau perasaan, Donghae serius kok! Kalau dia gak serius, aku tendang dia ke laut! Oke, ini lanjutannya…, dan sequel Honesty mungkin agak lamaan dikit…, tapi nanti juga muncul kok! Makasih dah baca ya!**

**Anchofishy:**

**Hyukkie tuh belum bener-bener suka, gampangnya mah, baru tebar benih gitu…,**

**Elfish:**

**Banyak, ada banyak konflik dan chapter, pokoknya ff ini tuh ff yang sangaaat~~~ panjang#tapi bisa jadi pendek kalau banyak yang aku loncat, readers tebak aja nanti bakal ada konflik apa aja,**

**Hyukhyuk:**

**Kalau masalah menyenangkan aku usahain, maaf kalau masih kurang, harap maklum, masih newbie di urusan bikin beginian.**

**Kyukyu:**

**Gak lama kan? Makasih udah baca dan review ya!**

**Saya minta review dari kalian semua yang udah baca ya! Ingat! DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin, HanChul, YunJae and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Taemin: 16 tahun **

**Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun**

**Kangin: 20 tahun**

**Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun.**

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Hari ini tepat seminggu aku berpacaran dengan Donghae, tidak ada yang berubah dengan interaksi kami. Kami masih selalu berdebat di rapat OSIS, dia masih dijuluki pangeran es, dan aku masih dikenal sebagai orang yang membencinya. Satu hal yang baru aku sadari, yaitu Donghae sangat 'cerdas' bukan hanya pelajaran dan olahraga -kalau itu sih semua orang juga sudah tahu- tapi dia juga cerdas mencari kesempatan entah itu di dalam keadaan sempit atau pun luas.

Seperti contohnya saat kami sedang rapat OSIS dia menyuruh semua anggota OSIS membaca proposal, sedangkan dia sendiri langsung menarik tanganku ke bawah meja dan tersenyum padaku –yang sukses membuat aku menyembunyikan tangan kiriku dan dia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya sepanjang rapat di bawah meja-.

Atau contoh lainnya seperti saat kami seharusnya sedang keliling sekolah untuk memantau apakah ada yang bolos atau tidak, dia justru mengajak aku ke atap dan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di pahaku dan jadilah kami yang bolos melaksanakan tugas OSIS. Suka tidak suka aku jadi berfikir kalau sekarang dia suka menyalahgunakan posisinya.

Tapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya, Begitu melihat pantulan diriku di matanya?

Setiap hari Donghae juga selalu mengantar aku pulang walau hanya sampai persimpangan tapi lumayan menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Awalnya aku sering tegang karena takut tertangkap basah oleh Kangin hyung yang masih di rumah. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak tegang lagi karena, Kangin hyung sudah kembali ke oto 2 minggu yang lalu karena masa liburan sekolahnya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Normal POV

Sekolah saat ini sudah sangat sepi, semua siswa sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Berbeda dengan sebuah ruangan yang justru amat sangat ribut. Dan ruangan itu adalah ruang OSIS, di sana terlihat sekelompok anak remaja yang merupakan anggota OSIS itu sendiri yang sedang merencanakan acara study tour yang akan di laksanakan dua minggu lagi.

Yah..., walaupun sebenarnya keributan itu hanya didominasi oleh dua orang saja. Yaitu seorang remaja manis berambut pirang dan remaja tampan berwajah dingin.

"Tapi, Hyukjae-sshi saat ini sedang musim gugur! Kalau kau ingin ke pantai seharusnya kau menunggu musim panas."

"Apa salahnya kalau musim gugur ?"

"Bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otakmu?"

Dan dari tangan remaja berambut pirang yang mengepal di atas meja, semua orang di ruangan tahu kalau Hyukjae -nama remaja berambut pirang itu- sedang menahan kekesalannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di saat musim gugur pantai akan menjadi sangat dingin! Belum lagi ini study tour bukan acara liburan yang bisa kau susun sesuka hatimu!"

Tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Hyukkie, Donghae –nama remaja berwajah dingin- menjelaskan kekurangan rencana Hyukkie seperti sedang menjelaskan tentang perbedaan lingkaran da segitiga pada anak kecil.

'Tak'

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa memandang miris terhadap pulpen yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Hyukkie.

"Sudah cukup perdebatanya Donghae, Hyukkie. Lebih baik kita segera memutuskan bagaimana kita menentukan tempat yang akan kita kunjungi nanti. Semua murid mengajukan berbagai tempat untuk di kunjungi sementara waktu yang kita miliki untuk menyiapkan semuanya tinggal sedikit. Acara study tour sudah ditetapkan akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi."

Suara lembut namun tegas dari arah meja bagian utara dapat dengan mudah menetralkan kembali aura hitam yang sudah menyelimuti kedua orang yang duduk di meja bagian selatan*. Suara itu sendiri milik Cho Kyuhyun sang wakil ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan voting saja Kyu?"

Kali ini suara itu berasal dari arah samping kiri sang ketua OSIS. Yaitu suara milik Im Yoona, sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun sekaligus bendahara OSIS.

"Voting ya? Aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

"Hn, Aku setuju."

Tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun, kecuali Donghae. Hyukkie memandang kesal ke arah Yoona.

Dan akhirnya rapat itu di akhiri dengan keputusan mengambil voting dari semua murid untuk tujuan study tour kali ini.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Saat ini rapat OSIS sudah selesai semua anggota OSIS juga sudah pulang. Tapi tidak denganku dan monyet manis berambut pirang satu ini. Yah, walaupun dia bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan dan berisik tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Apa? OOC? Entahlah, segala hal yang memiliki hubungan dengannya selalu membuat aku berada di luar kendali.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai seorang remaja pirang hyperaktif satu ini. Tapi berada di sampingnya selalu membuat aku nyaman dan berdebar sekaligus, jauh darinya membuat aku gelisah, dan ketika dia dekat dengan orang lain selalu membuat hatiku ingin meledak seperti gunung berapi.

Aku melihat lagi ke arahnya, dia masih bertahan dalam posisi itu sejak semua anggota OSIS bubar. Duduk diam bersidekap dan memasang wajah tertekuk yang sungguh merusak wajah manisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau marah tidak jelas seperti itu Hyukkie?"

Setelah lama hanya berdiam diri aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan juga.

"Siapa yang marah? aku tidak marah!"

"Kau marah Hyukkie."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak marah! Untuk apa aku marah, aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah!"

Demi nama tuhan penguasa alam yang mana pun. Kapan sih sifat keras kepala menjauh dari dirinya?

"Jangan mengelak Hyukkie, terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang marah, atau bisa aku bilang cemburu."

"Jangan bercanda Lee Donghae-sshi, kau bilang tadi tidak jelas, sekarang terlihat jelas! Kau itu plin-plan ya?"

Well, walaupun dia bodoh dan agak ceroboh tapi harus aku akui dia cerdas dalam memutarbalikkan keadaan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi bukan Lee Donghae namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan.

"Kau cemburu terhadap suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal sehingga aku menyebutnya tidak jelas, dan dari wajah dan ekspresimu, itu sangat menunjuk-kan kalau kau sedang cemburu sehingga membuat aku menyebutnya terlihat jelas. Puas? Jadi mau sampai kapan kau ngambek?"

"Terserah kau."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu Hyukkie langsung keluar meninggalkan aku sendirian di ruangan OSIS. Saat aku akan menyusulnya aku mendengar suara yang membuat aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyusulnya.

"Eh, Jung songsaenim. Kenapa belum pulang?"

Itu jelas suara Hyukkie.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Lee Hyukjae?"

Dan tanpa melihat pun aku tahu ini suara Jung songsaenim.

"Ah, tadi ada rapat OSIS jadi aku harus membereskan ruangan OSIS terlebih dahulu."

"Hm…, begitu ya? Dan, Donghae kau tidak perlu sembunyi seperti itu, keluar saja."

Mendengar namaku disebut aku keluar dengan tenang, menolak menunjuk-kan kekalutan yang melanda hatiku. Semua kekalutanku ada karena sebenarnya aku dan Hyukkie menjalin hubungan dengan backstreet dari seluruh orang. Jadi bisa bahaya jika Jung songsaenim tahu.

"Sudahlah, jangan tegang seperti itu, kalian ada hubungan pun tak akan aku bocorkan ke siapa pun kok!"

Terkejut akan ucapan songsaenim aku dan Hyukkie tidak bereaksi apa pun. Sejak dulu Jung songsaenim memang selalu terlihat misterius.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian."

Usai mengucapkan itu dia langsung membalikkan badan dan beranjak pergi Aku sudah akan menghela nafas lega saat Jung songsaenim kembali berbalik menghadap kami.

"Dan Hyukkie, cepatlah pulang sebelum guru lain atau Hangeng-sshi yang menemukan kalian sedang berduaan. Dan itu membahayakan bagi kalian bukan?"

Usai berkata seperti itu Jung songsaenim kembali berbalik dan benar-benar pergi menghilang di balik tikungan menuju ruang guru.

"Kurasa ucapan Jung songsaenim benar. Ayo Donghae kita pulang sebelum Appa menemukan kita."

"Hn."

Yah, Appa Hyukkie atau Hangeng songsaenim memang salah satu staf TU di KSHS. Jadi wajar jika Jung songsaenim berbicara seperti itu. Tapi yang aneh adalah, kenapa Jung songsaenim berbicara seolah-olah dia mengetahui hubungan kami?

Tapi setelah aku memikirkanya lagi, bukankah itu tidak masalah? Yang terpenting adalah Jung songsanim tidak membocorkannya kepada siapa pun!

.

End Lee Donghae POV

.

Setelah meyakinkan diri jika tidak masalah walaupun Jung songsaenim memang mengetahui hubungan dia dan Hyukkie, sore itu Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk pulang sampai ke persimpangan rumah Hyukkie seperti biasa.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja. Sekolah sangat ramai, semua siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Jam yang sudah menunjuk-kan pukul 9 malam tidak menghalangi para siswa untuk melaksanakan rencana study tour mereka.

Aku sendiri sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di halaman sekolah bersama Key dan Taemin. Kami semua sedang menunggu kedatangan guru pembimbing kami nanti saat study tour –Appa, Jung songsanim, dan Kim songsaenim- sebenarnya sih Appa dan Kim songsaenim sudah datang dari tadi, hanya saja….,

"Ke mana sih tuh guru misterius? Dia menyuruh kita kumpul jam 8 malam dan mengancam yang terlambat akan di tinggal oleh bis. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan dia sendiri dan juga bis nya masih belum menampakkan diri!"

"Sudahlah Key hyung, kalau kau terus mengeluh itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin lelah, lebih baik kita tunggu saja mereka."

"Tapi my baby…, sekarang sudah jam 9!'

"Lalu…?" Jawab Taemin masih dengan menampilkan wajah polos dan imut miliknya.

"Itu artinya kita sudah menunggu satu jam lebih!"

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan frustasi dari Key, aku hanya diam dan menengadahkan kepala untuk memandang bintang dengan tenang-

"Hei, Hyukkie! Tumben apa kau diam seperti ini!"

-yang dengan sukses di hancurkan oleh Key. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli aku sekarang memilih memejamkan mataku. Aku mulai merasa sifat yang dimiliki Donghae itu menular padaku-

"Hei, bukankah itu si ikan cucut, yang sedang bersama Yoona? Mereka mesra sekali ya? Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, sejak kapan mereka pacaran ya?"

-dan kali ini Key sukses menghancurkan acara tenangku. Aku melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Key, dan begitu menemukannya entah kenapa aku langsung merasa kesal. Di sana, di dekat gerbang terlihat Donghae sedang mengobrol bersama Yoona.

Entahlah aku merasa sangat kesal saat ini dan kalau tidak mengingat ada Key dan Taemin di sampingku dan aku yang sedang backstreet aku pasti sudah menarik Donghae menjauh dari Yoona.

Tapi setelah aku pikir lagi, aku rasa walau pun kami tidak backstreet sekali pun aku tetap tidak akan melakukan itu. Harga diriku mencegahnya.

"Aku juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat semua orang menyukai ikan cucut itu? Menurutku aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari dia."

"Kau terlalu narsis Key."

Aku mengucapkan ini bukan karena aku pacar Donghae. Tapi memang kenyataannya dia tampan kan? Sedangkan key sedih lebih pantas jika dikatakan cantik, dia memang tampan, tapi ketampanannya terkalahkan oleh kecantikannya.

"Oke aku akui dia tampan Hyukkie, tapi lihat sikapnya yang amat sangat menyebalkan, sombong dan tidak peduli sekitar! Aku juga bingung kenapa semua orang menganggap sikap angkuhnya itu justru berkharisma? Apanya yang berkharisma…"

Kembali mengacuhkan Key yang aku yakini ucapannya tidak akan ada habisnya jika sudah membahas 'kejelekan' Donghae. Aku memilih untuk hanya menatap tajam ke arah Donghae dan Yoona. Setelah merasa lelah melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa sangat menyebalkan, aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Taemin yang tertidur.., mungkin karena dia 'dinyanyikan' nina bobo oleh Key? Atau mungkin karena dia kelelahan. Aku tidak begitu peduli –oh, sepertinya sikap Donghae benar-benar mulai menulariku-

Kembali memandang Donghae dan agak terkejut ketika aku sudah tidak melihat Yoona di sampingnya dan Donhae yang juga sedang balas menatapku. Kami berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya, dan Setelah itu dia berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Hei, Key, Taemin, aku mau jalan-jalan dan mencari suasana baru, ya? Aku sudah mulai bosan."

Yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Key –sepertinya dia sudah lelah berbicara dan mengeluh- dan dengkuran Taemin. Tanpa peduli dengan balasan pasif Key dan Taemin aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah, mengikuti Donghae.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti dia sebentar ternyata Donghae membawaku ke atap sekolah, aku sih senang-senang saja karena aku memang sedang menginginkan ketenangan. Aku bisa melihat dia duduk di tembok atap yang hanya sebatas pinggang sambil memangku gitar yang sedari tadi dia bawa di punggungnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu I'm yours yang dinyanyikan oleh jason mraz**.

_well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find_

_loved love loved_

terbawa oleh permainannya aku pun ikut menyanyi dan Donghae sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan, karena Donghae sama sekali tidak menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

**Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me**

**I love peaceful melody**

**It's your god-forsaken right to be**

**Loved love loved love loved~**

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more

It cannot wait i'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate I'm yours

**(no need to complicate)**

_Look in your mind and see like me_

**(our time is short)**

_Look in your plans and damn you're free_

**(this is our fate I'm yours)**

_Look into your heart and you'll find loved love loved_

**(so I won't hesitate)**

_Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me_

**(no more, no more)**

_I love peaceful melody_

**(it cannot wait I'm sure)**

_It's your god-forsaken right to be_

_Loved love loved love loved~***._

Dan aku baru sadar kalau suara Donghae itu sangat indah. Dan kini melihat Donghae yang sedang memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi sambil menatap mataku seakan melihat patung porselin yang sempurna. Dan sepertinya aku memang sudah mulai menyukainya, belum bisa di bilang cinta tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukai Donghae.

.

.

.

Tbc

**a/n: **

*** : ngertikan posisi duduknya? Jadi meja kan persegi panjang nah di satu ujung di duduki Donghae (ketua OSIS) sebelah kananya sekertaris dan sebelah kirinya bendahara terus di samping sekertaris/bendahara ada anggota osis lainya (sie dll) terus di ujung satunya wakil ketua osis.**

****: di sini aku udah frustasi gila karena lupa lagu yang di mainin sama orang yang asli dan dulu aku hampir menghapus adegan Donghae main gitar. Pas lagi di ujung rasa frustasi aku nonton video lagu I'm yours yang di nyanyiin ulang sama shinee. Terus gak tahu kenapa aku mau make lagu ini. Dan mencoba melupakan kalau yang nyanyi itu member suju bukan SHINee, aku make lagu ini lagi buat haehyuk ver.**

*****: yang pake huruf miring (italic) itu Donghae, terus yang make huruf tebal (bold) itu Hyukkie, terus yang pake garis bawah (underlind) itu mereka nyanyi bareng…, ngerti kan?**

**oke, sebelum ada yang ngomong, aku mau ngomong duluan, VI SYOK! Sejak kapan evil magnae jadi bijaksana? Oke, mantap sudah kalau ff ini punya tingkat OOC yang ada di luar nalar manusia…, aku jadi pengen ganti kyumin sama yewook…, tapi udah terlanjur…, jadi jangan ada yang protes ya? Sumpah ff ini bener-bener bikin otak author nge-blank gara-gara tingkat keanehan yang sudah sangat parah. **

**Dan masalah perbedaan marga antara generasi muda dan tua jangan dibahas juga ya? Author baru sadar kalau banyak yang ganjil di ff ini. Ck, kayaknya ff ini emang lebih cocok jadi sasunaru.**

**Dan begonya author, kenapa lagu yang dipake lagu yang dinyanyiin SHINee coba? Tapi karena author males nyari lagu baru, jadi, pake aja lagu yang sama kayak yang di sasunaru ver.**

**Balesan review:**

**Hyuk-hyuk| Kyu-kyu| Marcia rena| Kamiyama Kaoru| Anchovy| DonghaEndaHyukjae| Anchofishy| HaeHyukkielf| Bunnnyminimi Cloudsomnia| Sora tuing-tuing| Ressijewelll|  
**

**Makasih buat semua dukungan dan reviewnya! dan begitu review nyampe angka 30, secepat mungkin (read: begitu Vi dapet giliran make modem, atau begitu aku bisa ngerebut jatah modem kakak aku) aku bakal update chap selanjutnya ^_^  
**

**tapi, kalau review gak nyampe 30, Vi mau konsen nyelesain ff di fandom sebelah dulu, jadi mungkin chap selanjutnya bakalan dateng akhir bulan ini.  
**

**Jangan lupa**

**R&R! and DON'T BE SILENT READER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, frandship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin, HanChul, YunJae and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Taemin: 16 tahun **

**Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun**

**Kangin: 20 tahun**

**Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setelah mengikuti dia sebentar ternyata Donghae membawaku ke atap sekolah, aku sih senang-senang saja karena aku memang sedang menginginkan ketenangan. Aku bisa melihat dia duduk di tembok atap yang hanya sebatas pinggang sambil memangku gitar yang sedari tadi dia bawa di punggungnya._

_Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu I'm yours yang dinyanyikan oleh jason mraz….,_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Jung songsaenim sudah datang dan itu artinya, waktunya bagi kami untuk segera turun. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku kalau Donghae sudah mulai berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa harus diucapkan pun semua orang pasti tahu dia ingin aku melakukan apa.

Aku menyambut tangannya sehingga kami berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Ketika sampai di dekat pintu keluar dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Dan begitu keluar dari sekolah aku dan Donghae sudah berhadapan dengan Jung songsaenim.

"Kalian pergi ke mana saja sih? Dan ini tugas kalian berdua."

Jung songsaenim memberi kami masing-masing satu lembar HVS, tapi aku tidak langsung membacanya. Karena aku tahu nanti Jung songsaenim akan menjelaskan dengan sedirinya semua isi kertas ini.

"Tugas kalian berdua mirip.., kau –Donghae, sebagai ketua OSIS kau harus memantau semua murid, jangan sampai ada yang tersesat, dan kau melakukannya setiap akan pergi dan ketika baru sampai di setiap tempat. Dan kau, Hyukjae sebagai sekertaris kau harus mencatat siapa saja yang ikut study tour sekarang dan mereka ikut bus apa saja. Dan karena kau sebagai pengabsen, buku absen kau yang pegang dan kau harus membantu Donghae mengawasi setiap anak agar tidak tersesat. Dan kau juga harus mengabsen setiap anak di setiap persinggahan entah itu ketika datang atau pergi. Jadi otomatis kalian harus menjadi anggota terakhir yang masuk maupun keluar dari bus."

Rasanya otakku sudah penuh dengan semua perintah dari Jung songsaenim. Dan yang aku ingat bahwa aku dan Donghae harus menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk dan keluar dari bus! Itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang keburuntungan, karena secara otomatis waktu bersenang-senangku juga akan ikut berkurang!

Kenapa aku sial banget sih? Rasanya ingin berhenti jadi OSIS! Kalau saja menjadi anggota OSIS inti bukan pilihan langsung kepala sekolah, aku pasti sudah lama mengundurkan diri.

Kulirik sebentar Donghae yang sekarang masih mendengar penjelasan Jung songsaenim mengenai apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yah, setidaknya aku tahu ada yang lebih menderita dari aku.

Aku melihat Donghae yang masih saja memperhatikan ucapan Jung songsaenim dengan tenang. Aku bingung kenapa dia tahan ya, jadi ketua OSIS yang memiliki begitu banyak tanggung jawab dan tuntutan dari semua orang?

"…jangan lupakan itu oke?"

Suara Jung songsaenim menyadarkanku dari dunia antah-berantahku.

"Dan Hyukkie, Jangan melamun saja! Lebih baik sekarang kau mulai mencatat nama siswa yang hadir di sini."

"Ne, songsaenim" Ucapku sambil mengambil sejenis buku yang berisi nama semua murid kelas XI angkatan aku.

Setelah itu aku langsung meninggalkan Jung songsaenim dan Donghae, lalu mulai mencatat nama anak-anak yang ikut. Aku juga ikut membantu anggota OSIS lainnya untuk melakukan pembagian bus.

Sedangkan para anggota OSIS sendiri akan berada dalam satu bus bersama beberapa anak yang mungkin akan diajak oleh anggota OSIS. Aku sendiri harus membatalkan rencana mengajak Key dan Taemin, karena ternyata bus anggota OSIS sudah penuh oleh teman-teman anggota OSIS lain. untungnya saat aku mengatakannya pada Key dan Taemin mereka bisa mengerti.

Setelah mendapat data bus yang akan digunakan tiap-tiap kelas aku langsung menyuruh mereka memasuki bus yang disediakan. Ketika mereka sudah ada di dalam bus aku mulai mencatat siswa yang hadir.

Aku sudah selesai mencatat daftar hadir siswa di bus terakhir saat aku melihat Donghae berdiri di pintu bus.

"Apa kau sudah mencatat nama semua murid yang datang?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Hm…, sudah. Kau mau lihat daftarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Jaga buku absen itu, jangan sampai hilang!"

"Ya, tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu." Jawabku dengan nada ketus. Aku tidak terima jika kemampuanku diremehkan seperti itu! Walaupun dalam sehari-hari aku terkenal ceroboh. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin ceroboh jika menyangkut tugas dan tanggung jawab.

"Hn. Kalau sudah cepat pergi ke bus."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berbalik dan karena kami satu bus aku pun mengikuti dia keluar dari bus.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam bus bersama anggota OSIS lainnya.

Aku sekarang memandang takjub pada beberapa anak laki-laki yang tadi terlihat mengantuk, sekarang tiba-tiba terlihat segar dan mulai memainkan gitar mereka. Bagus memang, tapi bagiku permainan Donghae tadi lebih indah.

'blush'

Kenapa aku jadi teringat Donghae sih? Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri saat di atap tadi Donghae sungguh mempesona.

Ah, Lee Hyukjae! Apa sih yang terjadi padamu? sampai kau bisa berpikiran tidak waras seperti ini.

"Hyukkie, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?"

"Ah, tidak Sungmin-sshi, mungkin hanya karena cuaca saja."

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Cukup Minnie saja."

"Tentu Minnie."

Setelah itu Sungmin melempar senyum padaku yang aku balas dengan senyum juga. Di bus aku memang mendapat bangku bersama Sungmin. Sementara Donghae duduk bersama Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sekarang bukan anggota OSIS aku yakin dia di sini karena diajak oleh Kyuhyun. Dulu dia memang salah satu kandidat ketua OSIS, tapi saat hari pemilihan ketua OSIS diadakan dia justru terkena _typhus_ sehingga dia harus di diskualifikasi dari salah satu anggota OSIS.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, keberadaan Sungmin di sini bukanlah pemandangan yang aneh, mengingat Sungmin adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS dan orang yang dulu yang aku sukai.

'Eh?'

Aku terkejut dengan pikiranku sendiri, jika aku mengatakan 'dulu' artinya sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kan? Lalu…, siapa orang yang aku sukai sekarang?

Sekelebat bayangan remaja dengan wajah angkuh muncul di dalam otak-ku. Tidak ingin menarik perhatian, aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan memutuskan jika tidur adalah pilihan terbaik.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Aku sudah berpisah dari rombongan OSIS dan masuk ke rombongan kelasku bersama Key dan Taemin. Kami sekarang berada di kuil sora, kuil ini dinamakan sora karena tempatnya yang terletak di puncak bukit dan hanya bisa di capai dengan tangga.

"Ah, kau benar Hyukkie…, kuil ini cukup dekat dari tempat parkir. Cukup untuk membuat kaki-ku patah."

Aku memasang wajah meringis yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum-seringaiku mendengar nada sarkas yang digunakan Key.

"Oh, Key…, kau terlihat seperti wanita tua jika terus mengeluh seperti itu." Ucapku pada Key sambil memasang seringai mengejek terbaik yang kumiliki.

"Sialan kau Lee Hyukjae."

Mendengar geraman Key, bukanya takut aku justru tertawa pelan. –biar bagaimana lucunya tapi ini kawasan kuil…, rasanya tidak pantas jika aku tertawa lepas-

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat lebih baik kau turun bersama Taeminnie…, dia sepertinya sudah sangat bosan dan lelah sepertimu."

Mendengar saranku Key langsung berbalik dan memasang wajah memelas pada Taemin. Dan seperti dugaanku, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Taemin setuju, karena sepertinya taemin juga malas menaiki tangga-tangga ini sampai ke puncak.

Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah bertekad untuk naik sampai ke puncak, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit aku sampai pada puncaknya. Sekarang aku sendiri, semua teman-temanku sudah terlalu lelah sehingga berhenti di tengah jalan dan memilih turun.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena terus bertahan sampai puncak. Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Dari dulu aku selalu suka berada di tempat seperti ini, sejuk dan tenang.

Aku sedang memejamkan mata sambil merasakan angin saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku. Saat aku membuka mataku aku dapat melihat Donghae yang berjalan ke arahku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Dia berhenti berjalan saat kami hanya berjarak setengah meter dan dia terus menatapku dalam. Tak mau selalu hanyut aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mana pun. Yang sialnya kenapa semua hal menarik tadi sekarang terasa membosankan sih?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku mulai mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku dengan bicara. Setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu dari pada hanya diam dan membiarkan kegugupan menyerangku.

"Menikmati study tour?"

Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak menggeram atas jawabannya yang berupa pertanyaan ambigu.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Karena aku ingin bersama kekasihku, tentu."

'blush'

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona hebat. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk. Dan kini aku benar-benar kehabisan cara untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. Berbicara justru membuat aku bertambah gugup dengan bonus wajah merona.

Saat aku mencoba untuk mengangkat kepala, aku melihat Donghae sudah akan berbicara tapi dipotong oleh suara pengumuman pengeras suara dan aku dapat mendengar suara Kim songsaenim memperingatkan untuk segera kembali.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera turun, kalau kau tidak ingin tertinggal rombongan."

Selesai mengucapkan itu aku langsung pergi dan menuruni tangga. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun aku tahu sekarang Donghae mengikutiku.

"AWW…!"

Aku baru berjalan menuruni 10 anak tangga saat kaki kiriku terkilir sehingga membuatku jatuh terduduk.

"Kau ceroboh Hyukkie."

"Diam Donghae."

Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi karena kakiku sangat sakit aku kembali jatuh terduduk di tangga. Aku bisa mendengar Donghae menghela nafas. Aku sendiri terus menunduk karena aku merasa tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya dengan posisi yang memalukan seperti ini.

Aku kaget –tidak- sangat kaget, saat Donghae tiba-tiba berlutut memunggungi aku yang masih duduk di tangga sambil memegang kaki kiriku yang terkilir.

"Naik."

Aku langsung merona mendengar perintahnya, tapi mendengar nada perintahnya aku memposisikan diri di punggungnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau jatuh pingsan karena menggendongku menuruni kuil."

"Hn."

Setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan namun pasti seakan tidak sedang menggendong seseorang di punggungnya. Sekarang aku sadar ternyata dia sangat 'kuat' dalam arti sebenarnya. Sepertinya latihan basket Donghae memberikan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Saat ini aku sedang menggendong Hyukkie menuruni tangga, menjauhi Kuil Sora. Saat di atas tadi dia terkilir dan membuat aku menggendong dia menuruni tangga. Harus aku akui dengan selera makan seorang Lee Hyukjae aku kaget merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat ringan.

Aku mungkin cukup lelah hari ini. Mengawasi setiap siswa, kami juga harus mengontrol apa ada anak yang tertinggal atau tidak, membuat aku dan Hyukkie turun terakhir dari bus. Tapi jujur hatiku sangat senang hari ini, aku dapat berduaan dengan Hyukkie dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Mungkin aku lelah fisik, tapi setidaknya batinku tidak selelah kemarin. Saat aku harus menahan diri melihat Hyukkie yang sangat dekat dengan Key dan Taemin sementara aku yang kekasihnya sama sekali tidak bisa mendekatinya.

Ya, aku memang cemburu. Siapa yang tidak akan cemburu saat kau harus berpura-pura saling tidak peduli dengan kekasihmu sementara dia sangat akrab dengan orang lain?

Jadi, aku ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Turunkan aku di sini saja, Hae."

Aku ingin protes. Tapi, begitu mendengar cara dia memanggilku, aku mendapati diriku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya dan membuatku menurunkanya dari gendonganku. Aku cukup terkejut, sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa pengaruh Hyukkie padaku?

"Apa kau lelah? Kau sudah menggendongku menuruni tangga, yang tanpa membawa barang apa pun saja bagiku sudah sangat melelahkan!"

"Hn, aku tidak selemah kau Chagi."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dia kaget mendengar panggilanku dan langsung menundukkan kepala. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona hebat walau hanya sekilas. Tanpa bisa aku cegah, aku menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia melihat reaksinya.

"Sudahlah aku mau mengecek anak yang sudah kumpul saja."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berjalan pergi dan tentunya langsung limbung karena kakinya yang masih terkilir. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa menopang tubuh Hyukkie yang akan jatuh, tubuh Hyukkie sudah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Taemin.

Aku harus berusaha keras untuk menjaga wajahku agar tetap stoic saat melihat Taemin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukkie untuk menopang berat tubuh Hyukkie.

"ASTAGA.., Hyukkie! Apa yang terjadi padanya, baby?"

Aku rasa telingaku berdenging saat mendengar teriakan Key, salah satu sahabat Hyukkie itu sepertinya memiliki oktaf lebih dari 8.

"Aku tidak tahu Key hyung, aku rasa dia terkilir saat bersamanya." Ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk-ku dengan dagunya.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hei, ikan cucut! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie sampai dia terkilir?"

Aku harus mengeluarkan semua kesabaranku saat mendengar Key berteriak marah ke arahku dan menghinaku di waktu yang sama. Aku tahu –salah- semua orang tahu kalau Hyukkie dan kedua temannya sangat tidak menyukaiku, mungkin hampir benci…, jadi rasanya tingkah laku dia cukup wajar saat ini.

"Dia kutemukan terkilir saat sedang menuruni tangga, dan aku hanya membantunya menuruni tangga."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?"

"Sudahlah Key, apa yang diucapkan Donghae itu memang benar. Aku terkilir saat menuruni tangga tadi."

Sepertinya Hyukkie sendiri sudah mulai jengah dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Key saat ini sampai dia menginterupsi seperti itu.

"Tapi Hyukkie-"

"Key hyung, aku rasa lebih baik kita mengobati Hyukkie hyung sekarang."

Setelah Taemin mengucapkan itu, mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju bus OSIS karena P3K milik OSIS dipastikan lebih lengkap. Aku sendiri mengikuti mereka, selain karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukkie aku juga tidak bisa mengecek siswa karena daftar hadir masih di Hyukkie.

Aku rasa aku akan menggantikan tugas Hyukkie untuk saat ini, mana tega aku menyuruh Eunhyuk yang baru saja terkilir untuk keliling pelataran parkir untuk mengabsen anak-anak

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: oke, Vi tahu chap ini juga pendek…,pundung.**

**ya, ampun..., emang bener ya? kalau ditawarin update cepet aja, yang reviewnya juga cepet..., ckckck.**

**dan maaf ya, Vi baru pulang sekolah, jadi Vi baru bisa update nih ff sore-sore, padahal reviewnya dah nyampe 30 sejak Vi masih disekolah..., periode wi-fi punya Vi di sekolah udah abis sih..., dan Vi lupa bawa modem, jadi baru bisa update pad pulang deh...,  
**

**dan big thank's for:  
**

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsommnia| Kamiyama Kaoru| Ressijewelll| Cie Maknae Adminhyukkie| Anchovy| Anchofishy| dhianelf4ever| Kaguya| kyukyu| hyukhyuk| DonghaEndaHyukjae|  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R! and DON'T BE SILENT READER!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin, HanChul, YunJae and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Taemin: 16 tahun **

**Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun**

**Kangin: 20 tahun**

**Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun.**

**.**

_Setelah Taemin mengucapkan itu, mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju bus OSIS karena P3K milik OSIS dipastikan lebih lengkap. Aku sendiri mengikuti mereka, selain karena masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukkie aku juga tidak bisa mengecek siswa karena daftar hadir masih di Eunhyuk. Aku rasa aku akan menggantikan tugas Hyukkie untuk saat ini, mana tega aku menyuruh Hyukkie yang baru saja terkilir untuk keliling pelataran parkir untuk mengabsen anak-anak_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# # #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Lee Hyukjae POV

.

Saat ini bus sudah hampir sampai ke tujuan berikutnya. Saat ini aku merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena membuat dia menggendong aku dan juga mengerjakan tugasku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, terkilir sama sekali bukan keinginanku.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah museum ilmu pengetahuan dan aku rasa saat tiba di sana aku sudah bisa berjalan dan menjalankan tugasku seperti seharusnya, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa lebih bersalah dari pada ini pada Donghae.

"Aww!"

Aku menjerit kecil saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga membuat aku terdorong ke depan dan kakiku membentur kaki kursi di depanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie?"

"Eh, tidak apa Minnie, aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Hm, syukurlah. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Aku turun duluan ya Hyukkie."

"Ya, aku juga mau mengabsen anak-anak."

"Kakimu kan masih Sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja."

"Sudah tidak begitu sakit kok aku sudah baikan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Melihat itu hatiku sedikit sakit, biar bagaimana pun aku kan pernah menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Tidak mau lebih larut dalam lamunan aku langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di depan mobil, aku tidak perlu khawatir ada yang memandang curiga padaku, karena bus OSIS memang sudah sepi dan hanya tersisa aku dan Donghae. Dan buku absen memang masih di Donghae karena saat di kuil yang mengabsen murid adalah Donghae jadi aku harus meminta buku absen itu dulu dari Donghae sebelum mengabsen murid-murid.

"Kenapa kau berjalan-jalan, Hyukkie? Kakimu kan sedang terkilir."

"Aku sudah baikan. Hae. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hn." Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah tidak tersinggung atau pun kesal lagi saat Donghae merespon ucapanku dengan pasif seperti ini.

"Mana buku absennya? Biar aku saja yang mengabsen."

"Aku bantu." Nada memerintah seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu langsung berjalan keluar dan memulai mengabsen anak-anak.

Kami sempat tertunda dalam mengabsen anak-anak karena ada murid yang pergi ke kamar kecil tanpa meminta izin atau sekedar memberi tahu terlebih dahulu. Sehingga membuat aku dan Donghae harus berkeliling mencari anak itu.

"Hah, lelahnya! Aku mau langsung masuk ke museum…, bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

"Hn. aku juga."

Dan entah kenapa sepertinya Tuhan sedang membenci aku dan Donghae hari ini. Saat kami akan memasuki museum ternyata semua murid dan guru-duru sudah masuk sementara kami berdua tertinggal.

Sebenarnya bisa saja kami masuk sendiri dan berkeliling sendiri, aku rasa Donghae tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu, kalau saja kami memiliki tiket masuk kami! yah, kalau saja…, sayangnya kami tidak memiliki tiket.

Akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke bus dan menunggu di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…, Key dan Taemin jahat, meninggalkanku seperti ini."

"Kau sudah mengeluh seperti itu berkali-kali. Lebih baik kau diam. Aku ingin tidur."

Setelah itu Donghae berjalan menuju kursi tunggal di samping supir dan menurunkan sandarannya hingga bisa di gunakan untuk tidur berbaring, walaupun dengan kaki yang menggantung. Aku sendiri memilih duduk di kursi di belakang supir dan mulai bermain dengan ponselku untuk membunuh waktu.

'Kruyuuk'

Mendengar suara aneh Donghae membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang dia layang kan padaku.

"Hehehe…, Aku lapar Hae."

Ucapku sambil menampilkan senyuman khasku

"Dasar."

"Aku belum sarapan tahu! Jadi wajar kalau sekarang aku kelaparan!"

Aku tidak terima dengan ucapan Donghae yang seakan mengatai kalau aku itu orang rakus yang tidak tahan tidak makan satu jam saja. Tadi pagi aku memang tidak sempat sarapan karena sibuk dengan tugas OSIS dan saat aku mau makan Key dan Taemin sudah datang untuk mengajak aku pergi bersama mereka menaiki tangga kuil Sora.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita cari makan sekarang."

"Tapi Hae, aku tidak membawa uang. Semua uangku dipegang oleh Appa."

"Aku traktir."

"Sungguh? Ah kau memang pacar yang baik."

"Hn, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan keluar dari bus sementara aku hanya tertawa geli. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam mimpiku kalau aku akan melihat seorang Lee Donghae merona karena ucapanku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

"Terima kasih makanannya Hae."

"Hn."

Sekarang kami sudah berada di bus lagi. Aku sudah selesai makan dengan menggunakan uang Donghae. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan aku bayar sendiri!

Aku sudah menunggu rombongan sekolah keluar selama 2 jam, sejak kami datang di museum ilmu pengetahuan yaitu jam 1.00 PM, jadi sekarang sudah jam 3.00 PM. Menurut jadwal seharusnya rombongan keluar pukul 4.00 PM. Jadi, aku masih harus menunggu 1 jam lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur aku cukup gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Coba saja bayangkan…, aku sedang duduk di kursi terdepan -di belakang supir- sambil memainkan HP, dan saat aku memandang ke arah Donghae –yang sedang berbaring pada kursi yang berada tepat di samping kursiku- ternyata dia sedang menatap tajam ke arahku.

Tentu saja aku langsung menunduk, menghindari tatapan matanya. Tapi tetap saja, walau tidak terlihat tapi aku merasa seperti rusa yang sedang diburu harimau…, dan sayangnya sang rusa sedang terkilir…,

"Hae, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Ucapku dengan nada lirih, sungguh, tatapan mata Donghae entah bagaimana, membuat semua bulu romaku berdiri.

"Hn."

Walaupun hanya dibalas gumaman tapi aku sudah cukup puas saat Donghae mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain, ke arah pemandangan di luar bus.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku sudah kembali duduk di bangku tunggal di samping supir setelah, sebelumnya menemani Hyukkie makan.

Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri…, apa yang membuat aku begitu tertarik dan jatuh pada makhluk satu ini. Dia memang manis tapi bukan yang termanis, dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Banyak wanita dan pria yang jauh lebih baik dan sempurna dari pada dirinya yang dengan suka rela mau menjadi pacarku. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang membuatku bereaksi seperti yang di lakukan Hyukkie.

Yang aku tahu hanya, saat berada di sampingnya aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang, saat dia tak ada aku merasa kehilangan, dan saat dia bersama orang lain aku merasa marah, da sama sekali tidak ada yang mampu membuat aku merasakan ini kecuali Hyukkie. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, bahkan pada awalnya aku tidak yakin, apa benar yang aku rasakan padanya adalah cinta?

Sedangkan, alasan aku bisa merasakan itu semua sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah tahu. Tapi pepatah mengatakan cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan. Atas dasar pepatah itu aku meyakini bahwa dia adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang akan bertahta dalam hatiku.

"Hae, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hn."

Sedikit terkejut, karena aku tidak sadar jika aku melamun sambil menatap ke arahnya. Tapi keterkejutanku berhasil aku tutupi dengan wajah stoic-ku. Setelah sadar bahwa aku bertingkah aneh, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian keluar jendela.

Saat itu aku melihat kalau rombongan sekolah sudah mulai keluar dari museum ilmu pengetahuan. Aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku yang sudah menunjuk angka 4, pantas saja. Ternyata aku melamun cukup lama.

"Mereka sudah datang."

Cukup ambigu memang, tapi aku yakin dia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti.

"Ternyata sekarang sudah senja ya? Aku tidak sadar sama sekali."

Setelah itu kami menjelaskan kenapa kami bisa tertinggal di bus pada Jung songsaenim. Lalu, seperti seharusnya, aku dan Hyukkie mengabsen murid yang sudah datang, untungnya semua sudah lengkap yang artinya aku dan Hyukkie tidak perlu keliling untuk mencari murid yang terpencar.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Hari sudah menjelang sore, hanya ada satu tempat lagi sebelum study tour kami berakhir. Kali ini kami tidak perlu menggunakan bus untuk sampai ke sana, karena acara selanjutnya adalah acara bebas yaitu menikmati festival yang sedang diselenggarakan. Saat ini sedang ada festival penyambutan musim gugur.

Semua murid diperbolehkan menikmati festival, tidak sampai malam memang. Selain karena kami harus sampai di sekolah sebelum tengah malam, tapi di musim gugur seperti sekarang udara malam akan menjadi lebih ekstrim _**#suer Vi ngarang banget…, Vi gak tahu udara malam pas musim gugur#**_ jadi festival hanya berlangsung sampai jam 8 malam.

Aku jalan-jalan di festival bersama Key dan Taemin, sementara Donghae sepertinya bersama Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Sungmin. Kami jalan-jalan sambil memperhatikan apa ada penjual souvenir yang bagus dan sekali-kali mengobrol dan berdebat masalah kecil.

Aku, Key, dan Taemin terus jalan-jalan sambil mengobrol sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7.45 PM. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke bus. Key dan Taemin langsung menuju bus mereka, sepertinya mereka sudah kelelahan.

Aku memang lelah, tapi aku belum bisa istirahat masih ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Jadi aku lebih memilih kembali ke bus, mengambil buku absen dan duduk di bangku taman di samping bus, menikmati langit malam sambil menunggu para murid kembali dari acara festival.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa orang yang menegurku. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa aku sadari, suara dia telah aku hafal di luar kepala.

"Kalau aku belum kembali siapa orang yang ada di hadapanmu ini Lee Donghae-sshi?" Ucapku dengan sinis, oh, ayo lah..., aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini untuk dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Hn."

Aku berfikir dia akan langsung pergi, tapi aku salah. Bukannya pergi dia justru mendudukkan diri di ujung kursi yang lain. Jadi aku duduk di ujung kiri dan Donghae duduk di ujung kanan kursi.

Memang jaraknya tidak dekat dan tidak bisa dikatakan sedang bermesraan atau menimbulkan pikiran kami sedang pacaran. Tapi aku dapat merasakan rona merah menjalari wajahku saat ini. Hell…, aku tidak tahu kenapa Lee-Donghae-playboy-cap-ikan-cucut ini selalu dengan mudah membuat aku merona seperti gadis yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Demi tuhan, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku memilih perasaan lebih padanya, dan aku adalah seorang PRIA!

Yang kami lakukan hanya diam. Tidak ada percakapan atau bahkan perdebatan seperti biasanya. Aku lebih memilih menatap langit –sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada orang yang duduk di sebelahku-, sedangkan Donghae hanya terus menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar dan wajah stoic andalannya. membuatku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, kesunyian ini sangat damai dan menyenangkan, membuatku menginginkan waktu berhenti sekarang juga.

Tak terasa murid sudah mulai berdatangan. Mau tidak mau aku dan Donghae harus beranjak dari tempat kami duduk dan mulai mengabsen para murid yang sudah datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah aku punya dosa apa, setelah terkilir di kuil sora, tertinggal rombongan di museum ilmu pengetahuan, sekarang di saat bulan sudah cukup lama bertahta, ada sepasang murid bergender _female_ yang belum juga kembali dari festival.

"Sekarang cepat pergi dan cari mereka, siapa tahu mereka tersesat!"

Suara Jung songsaenim atau Yunho songsaenim menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung pergi bersama Donghae kembali ke tempat festival dan mencari di tempat-tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi oleh dua orang gadis remaja.

"Ke mana sih mereka? Bukanya sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak berpencar! Masih saja ada yang tersesat! Kalau begini kan, aku juga yang repot!" Aku terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya sekarang bus sudah berangkat dan aku sudah ada di perjalanan pulang. Tapi karena dua orang yang -dengan bodohnya- terpencar dan belum juga kembali, dan membuat jadwal pulang tertunda.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, mengeluh tidak akan membuat mereka muncul begitu saja, kita harus mencari mereka. Lagi pula tidak hanya kau yang lelah dan tidak hanya kau yang harus berjalan jauh untuk mencari mereka." ucap Donghae sambil terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Ucapannya memang membuatku agak kesal, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang diucapkan Donghae memang ada benarnya. Lagi pula dari awal yang paling banyak dibebani tugas adalah Donghae, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Apa lagi tadi pagi dia menggendongku menuruni kuil Sora…,

'blush'

Ingat kejadian tadi pagi entah kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. Oh…, memiliki hubungan dengan seorang Lee Donghae sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

"oh, ya. Hae…,"mendengar panggilanku dia berhenti berjalan –membuat aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku- dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, kau kan memiliki banyak sekali tugas. Lebih banyak dari anggota OSIS yang lain malah, belum lagi tadi pagi…kau…ugh, belum lagi tadi pagi kau menggendongku turun dari kuil Sora. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut sebelum kembali menjadi stoic, dan tatapan matanya, aku tidak tahu apa arti dari tatapan matanya.

"Tentu aku lelah, kau pikir aku robot? Tapi…,"

Belum sempat aku mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya suara yang tidak diharapkan datang menginterupsi ucapan Donghae.

"Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian mencari murid tersesat? Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan di sini?"

Sekedar pemberitahuan suara ini adalah suara Jung Yunho songsaenim kita. Terkadang aku merasa aneh dengan Yunho songsaenim, dari setiap ucapannya selalu menunjukkan jika dia sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Donghae. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyebarkan berita ini? atau setidaknya memberi tahu Appa? Menurutku ini adalah sesuatu yang 'aneh' karena setahu aku, Appa selalu memantau perkembangan aku dari setiap guru.

"Maaf mengecewakan songsaenim, tapi kami sedang tidak bermesraan dan kami sedang mencari murid yang hilang sekarang ini." Ucapku dengan nada sarkas yang sangat kentara, sementara Donghae sendiri memilih memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau kalian memang tidak sedang bermesraan harusnya kalian sudah menemukan dua murid yang hilang itu. Sedangkan kenyataannya kalian tidak menemukannya kan?"

"Kami tidak menemukan mereka bukan berarti kami tidak mencari songsaenim! Mereka-nya saja yang menghilang entah ke mana. Baiklah terserah apa kata Songsaenim, aku akan mencari mereka sekarang!"

Sungguh, aku sangat kesal sekarang, entahlah aku bingung mana yang membuatku kesal, ucapan Songsaeim atau 'keberadaan' Songsaenim.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu Eunhyuk-ah, karena kedua murid tersebut sudah berada di dalam bus mereka."

"Apa maksudmu Songsaenim?" Oke, aku mungkin marah pada Yunho songsaenim dan juga bingung dengan ucapannya, tapi suara dengan nada penuh ancaman dan tekanan ini bukan suara ku…,

"Tenang Donghae-ah! Yah..., mereka tidak tersesat, mereka hanya keasikan membeli barang hingga tidak sadar jika rombongan sudah meninggalkan mereka, dan mereka bertanya kepada beberapa penjual. Dan yah, mereka berhasil kembali ke bus dengan selamat, walau agak telat sih…, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah tertidur karena lelah."

"Jadi artinya, dari tadi aku dan Donghae berjalan berkeliling itu percuma?" Aku berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku tidak habis pikir, dari tadi, aku berkeliling, mengabaikan kedua kelopak mataku yang sudah berdemo untuk segera ditutup, dan ternyata mereka hanya tertinggal rombongan karena membeli souvenir? Dan parahnya sekarang mereka sudah istirahat dengan tenang di dalam bus?

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Yunho songsaenim dengan nada tidak peduli yang membuat aku ingin mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, marah tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun, jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke bus dan istirahat. Aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada terus berdiri di sini." Setelah mengucapkannya Donghae langsung berbalik dan berjalan melewati jalan yang baru saja kami lewati.

Setuju dengan tindakan dan ucapan Donghae, aku pun langsung berjalan mengekor di belakang Donghae. Dan sepertinya Yunho songsaenim juga mengikuti kami.

Yang aku lakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya mengumpat kesal karena tumpukan kesialan yang menimpaku hari ini. Study tour kali ini sungguh sangat melelahkan!

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Tempat parkir sekolah sekarang sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa kendaraan milik guru –salah satunya punya Appa- sedangkan para pemilik kendaraan itu sekarang sedang ada di ruangan guru, selain kendaraan itu yang ada di tempat parkir hanya aku dan Donghae.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku masih di sini sementara semua murid termasuk Key dan Taemin sudah pulang? Jawabannya, tentu karena aku sedang menunggu Appa pulang, aku tidak mungkin di izinkan pulang sendiri di dini hari seperti sekarang.

Tapi jika kalian bertanya kenapa Donghae masih di sini? Maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dia sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak jenius miliknya itu.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran…," Ucapku dengan mengambang, aku masih ragu untuk mengatakan ini atau tidak.

"Tentang?" Well, aku harus meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya, dari pada aku harus mati penasaran?

"Dengan percakapan kita tadi malam, yang terpotong oleh kedatangan Yunho songsaenim…,"

"Hn?" Sungguh aku sangat kesal, kalau saja aku tidak menahan diri, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau tanganku sudah melayang ke kepalanya. Sejak kapan sih? Lee Donghae, yang notaben-nya seorang juara paralel sekolah jadi idiot?

"Yang tentang kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah…," Ucapku dengan nada tak sabar, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini mendadak membuat firasat buruk-ku berkerja dengan baik.

Sungguh, melihat seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah Donghae sekarang aku merasa menyesal dengan pertanyaanku tadi…,

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu?"

Yah, walaupun aku menyesal sepertinya rasa penasaranku sudah tidak dapat aku bendung lagi.

"Tentu."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

"Yang tentang kenapa kau tidak terlihat lelah…,"

Secara tiba-tiba otak cerdasku mengeluarkan sebuah ide menarik yang membuat aku menyeringai.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu?" Aku bisa melihat keraguan di matanya, tapi secara perlahan keraguan itu menghilang.

"Tentu."

Melihat keyakinan di wajahnya aku semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahku.

"Aku lelah tentu, tapi…,"

Aku menggantungkan ucapanku, dan melangkah mendekati Hyukkie, terus melangkah hingga jarak diantara kami hanya tersisa beberapa centi dan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya di wajahku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajahnya. Aku masih bingung sampai sekarang, dia ini seorang pria biasa yang berwajah cukup manis, hanya cukup, tidak sangat.

Tapi, hanya dengan melihat rona merah di wajahnya yang timbul karena aku mampu membuat bibirku tertarik dan menyeringai senang. Padahal melihat rona di wajah orang lain –yang lebih manis dari Hyukkie- yang juga disebabkan olehku sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun pada diriku.

"Entah kenapa begitu melihat wajahmu…,"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengusap pelan pipi kirinya…,

"Aku bisa dengan mudah melupakan rasa lelahku…, tapi, walau begitu aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit rasa lelahku sekarang. Apa kau mau membantuku menghilangkan semua rasa lelah ini?"

"Me-memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Hyukkie, aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami berdua.

Aku merengkuh pelan tubuhnya dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir kami sehingga membuatku bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya di bibirku, aku juga bisa merasakan gerakan kakunya mengikuti semua gerakan lembutku.

Aku menyeringai senang, hm…, jadi ini adalah ciuman pertamanya! Menyadari ini bukannya membuat aku menghentikan aksiku justru membuat aku semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aksiku

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku kaget, sungguh aku sangat kaget saat merasakan Donghae menghilangkan jarak diantara kami berdua, dia merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia melumat pelan bibirku dan membuatku melupakan semua kekagetanku.

Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan marah. Entah itu karena dia adalah kekasihku atau karena aku juga menyukai ciuman ini…, aku tidak yakin.

Tiba-tiba dia membelai pelan bibirku dengan lidahnya, membuatku melenguh pelan dan yang dia lakukan selanjutnya sungguh membuat aku kaget. Dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam bibirku!

Aku ingin marah dan aku sudah siap untuk mendorong tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba dia mengusap langit-langit mulutku dengan lembut dan seketika aku merasakan semua persendian di tubuhku menjadi lemas…, aku yakin jika Donghae tidak mendekap erat tubuhku –membuat tubuhku dan tubuhnya menempel dengan sempurna- aku pasti sudah jatuh terduduk.

Donghae terus melakukan aksinya tanpa mempedulikan aku yang sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Tidak mau mati konyol, aku mengumpulkan semua tenagaku yang tersisa dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah jika mengingat tubuh Donghae yang lebih besar dariku, tapi setidaknya aku mampu membuat jarak diantara tubuh kami.

Dengan 'sepenuh hati' aku menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat mungkin membuat dia menghentikan aksinya menciumiku tanpa henti.

Entah karena kehabisan napas atau apa, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat merah saat ini. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Donghae melihat wajahku saat ini. Dengan segera aku membalikan tubuhku dan memunggungi Donghae.

Aku marah dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menciumku -membuatku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku-. Tapi aku lebih marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Donghae.

"Aku mau ke kantor sepertinya Appa akan selesai sebentar lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau pun tanggapan dari Donghae aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Tapi saat aku baru melangkah kan kaki satu langkah aku bisa merasakan tangan Donghae mencegah aku pergi lebih jauh.

"Hae, lepaskan aku, aku ingin menemui Appa." Ucapku masih dengan memunggungi Donghae.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, dia malah menarik tanganku ke arahnya, sukses membuat keseimbanganku hilang dan membuat punggungku menabrak tubuh bagian depannya dengan cukup kencang.

Di detik selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan tangannya melingkar di perutku, tubuhnya di punggungku dan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku. Aku juga bisa merasakan sekarang wajahku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Terima kasih…, terima kasih, sekarang semua rasa lelahku menghilang tak berbekas."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melepas tangannya dari pinggangku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang merasa kehilangan saat ini.

Tidak ingin membiarkan tubuhku semakin melakukan hal yang tidak wajar lagi, aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae di belakangku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: Panjang belum? Vi mau nanya standar panjangnya reader tuh berapa sih? Dari jaman pertama bikin ff di fandom sebelah sampe sekarang, banyak banget yang minta ff Vi di perpanjang…, dan Vi gak mau nanya tentang seberapa cepat update standarnya reader, aku gak mau ngambil resiko, reader minta update tiap hari…, selama ini aku update cepet kan gara-gara tinggal ngedit naskah yang dah jadi…, sedangkan naskah sekarang baru ada sampe chap 6….,**

**dan bener-bener yah, kayaknya Vi tuh gak di ridhoin buat konsent sama ujian yah? Gara-gara kalian #tunjuk-tunjuk reader gak sopan# Vi jadi makin semangat bikin ff tahu! Kalau semangat lanjutin ff di fandom tetangga yang udah mulai jamuran mah Vi gak keberatan, masalanya Vi semangatnya sama HaeHyuk! Ya, ampun, kapan Vi bisa bayar utang ff kalau gini terus? Belum lagi ujian dah deket!**

**Tapi lepas dari itu semua, makasih dah R&R ya! Jangan pernah bosen buat R&R terus!**

**Big thank's for:**

**Anchofishy| Kaguya| Hyukhyuk| Hearthyuk| Riyu| Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie| Rizki| Sora tuing-tuing| Bunyminimi Cloudsomnia| Finda suka ikanmokpo| Dhianelf4ever| DonghaEndaHyukjae| Ressijewelll| Anchovy| HaeHyukkielf|  
**

**Aigoo~~ Vi seneng banget sama respone dari kalian semua#cium readers satu-satu# ini pertama kalinya aku dapet review lebih dari 12 di satu chap!#nangis terharu#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokoknya R&R! and DON'T BE SILENT READER! Setiap reiewnya adalah semangat baru buat Vi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.**

**Genre: romance, friendship (belum kerasa) ada saran lain?**

**Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin, HanChul, YunJae and maybe another for future**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Taemin: 16 tahun**

**Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun**

**Kangin: 20 tahun**

**Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun.**

.

_Saat ini aku bisa merasakan tangannya melingkar di perutku, tubuhnya di punggungku dan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahuku. Aku juga bisa merasakan sekarang wajahku memanas, aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat._

"_Terima kasih…, terima kasih, sekarang semua rasa lelahku menghilang tak berbekas."_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku amat sangat bingung, sungguh aku sangat bingung saat ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat pengap yang penuh dengan debu dan cukup gelap a.k.a gudang sekolah, dengan kedua sahabatku yang masih setia melayangkan tatapan tajam –atau tepatnya hanya key.

Sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangkat bahu saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi lewat kontak mata dengannya- ke arahku seolah ingin mengulitiku dengan tatapan mata mereka.

Seingatku, beberapa saat yang lalu aku sedang duduk dalam damai sambil menikmati hasil ujian kenaikan kelas yang tidak mengecewakan, cukup membanggakan malah -Aku menduduki peringkat kedua di kelas setelah Taemin, dan peringkat tiga dalam angkatan setelah Taemin yang peringkat dua dan Donghae –tentunya- yang menempati peringkat satu- saat tiba-tiba aku ditarik paksa oleh Key dan Taemin yang berakhir di ruangan pengap dan lumayan gelap ini.

"Apa susahnya sih, tidak berbohong pada sahabat sendiri?" Aku sedang asik melamun, saat tiba-tiba Key memecahkan keheningan di ruangan pengap ini dengan sebongkah pertanyaan yang membuat dahiku berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Key? Kayak aku pernah berbohong pada kalian saja!"

Yah, aku kan selalu jujur pada mereka tentang segala hal, kecuali untuk beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan Donghae. Bahkan aku juga tidak berbohong tentang hal itu, hanya-

"Tapi, kau tidak jujur Hyukkie hyung,"

-Yeah, hanya tidak jujur.

"Apa maksudmu, Taemin? Aku tidak jujur soal apa?" jawabku agak salah tingkah, sepertinya aku bisa menebak akan ke mana perginya pembicaraan ini dan sepertinya aku juga bisa menebat apa alasan mereka menyeret aku ke ruangan yang paling jarang disinggahi oleh orang-orang ini.

"Tidak usah berbohong, lah, Hyukkie, aku dan Taemin sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan ketua OSIS menyebalkan itu kok!"

"HAH? Apa maksudmu? Memang ada hubungan apa antara aku dengan dia?" Well, bagian akhir aku memang pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi aku benar-benar terkejut. Dari mana mereka bisa tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Donghae?

"Ya ampun…, kau bukan pembohong yang baik, kau tahu Hyukkie? Kami tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan ikan cucut itu dan kami tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Yah awalnya aku sempat merasa terkhianati sih…, aku pikir kau membenci dia sama seperti aku, tapi ternyata-." Dia mengernyit sebal,

Well, terlihat jelas dia memang belum bisa menerima hubunganku dengan Donghae dengan lapang dada, aku yakin bujukan Taemin juga ikut ambil bagian dari 'penerimaan' Key tentang aku yang menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae.

"Dan ternyata kau gay. Eh, Hyukkie? Tapi itu bukan berarti bisa membuat persahabatan kita putuskan? Aku kesal sekali karena kau tidak mempercayai ikatan persahabatan kita Lee Hyukjae. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku dan Taemin tidak pernah keberatan atau tidak suka terhadap hubungan sesama jenis, kan? Kau tahu itu."

"Well, aku akui kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan Donghae-"

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Key yang berubah-ubah antara kesal dan lega atas pengakuanku. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku memang benar berhubungan dengan Donghae dan dia mungkin lega karena aku akhirnya berkata jujur.

"-dan aku juga kaget kalian sudah sadar tentang hubunganku dengan Donghae. Tapi, alasan aku menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Donghae, selain karena tidak ingin persahabatan kita retak, tapi juga karena aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku saat itu pada Donghae. Jadi aku tidak ingin membuat heboh sekolah, jika pada akhirnya kami putus di tengah jalan. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin dengan reaksi fans girl Donghae nantinya."

Aku bergidik pelan saat membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin akan dilakukan para yeoja ganas yang mengaku fans girl Donghae padaku.

"Owh…, jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu?"

"Hmm…, Aku rasa aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya Key...," Entahlah, aku bahkan masih ragu kalau perkataan ini benar, tapi sepertinya begitu.

"Jadi, kau akan mengumumkan hubungan kalian, begitu?" Tanya Key yang sama sekali tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan raut penasaran di wajahnya.

"Bukan mengumumkan, tapi berhenti sembunyi-sembunyi. Lagi pula kalian sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, kan? Dari kelakuan kalian saat ini, Aku rasa kalian tak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Donghae atau pun keputusanku untuk tidak menyembunyikan lagi hubunganku dengan Donghae."

"Tentu, iya kan Key hyung?" Jawab Taemin sambil melirik Key, dan melihat reaksi Key yang merasa jengah dan memutar bola matanya, aku tahu kalau ini memang paksaan dari Taemin.

"ck, iya, iya, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat cengiran Tamin dan juga Key yang masih setia menunjukkan raut setengah menerimanya itu. Yah, yang terpenting aku senang karena ternyata mereka tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal ekstrem seperti yang sempat aku pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Eh, tapi Hyukkie. Bagaimana dengan Hangeng songsanim? Apa kau tidak memikirkan reaksi beliau nanti?"

"Aku yakin kalau Appa akan mengerti, Key." Yah, aku yakin Appa akan percaya dengan pilihanku saat ini. Lagi pula imej Donghae di mata para guru pasti sangat baik. Otomatis imej Donghae di mata Appa juga pasti baik.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu saat aku tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh kedua sahabatku dan terdampar di dalam gudang bersama kedua sahabatku yang berakhir dengan meninggalkan pemikiran apa-sekarang-waktunya-membuka-rahasia-? di dalam pikiranku.

Dan saat aku kembali ke taman untuk menikmati hari yang tenang, -entah tuhan begitu membenciku atau apa- aku kembali ditarik secara paksa oleh pria tampan tapi mirip ikan di hadapanku menuju atap sekolah. Dan langsung diteror begitu saja dengan pertanyaan ini dan itu tentang insiden penarikanku sebelumnya, sungguh kejadian tarik menarik hari ini sukses membuat mood-ku hancur.

"Biar aku ulangi. Kedua sahabatmu sudah mengetahui hubungan kita berdua, right?"

"Hm." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak semangat, ayolah, yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya bersantai dan menikmati hasil kerja kerasku selama ini!

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku heran, ke mana perginya otaknya yang katanya cerdas itu. Masa dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah mendengar ceritaku tadi?

"Well, sepertinya hubungan secara diam-diam sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Jadi sekarang status hubungan kita bukan backstreet lagi, kan?" dia menyeringai puas. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari bola matanya jika dia sangat menyukai dengan berita yang aku bawa saat ini.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sepertinya senang sekali?" Aku bertanya heran, apa pamer hubungan itu sebegitu menyenangkan? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau nyawaku terancam jika fans girl Donghae sampai tidak terima dengan hubunganku dengannya?

Dan pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan kendikan bahu dari Donghae. Jika aku tidak ingat kalau membunuh itu dilarang, aku pasti sudah membunuh pria di hadapanku ini dengan senang hati.

"Jadi kau menyeret aku secara paksa kemari dan mengganggu masa tenangku hanya untuk ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sungguh aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Lee Donghae bisa bertingkah laku selabil ini.

"Aku penasaran." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak peduli yang sangat kentara. Ck, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak ikan satu ini.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau pergi dulu."

Aku sudah bersiap berbalik saat tiba-tiba Donghae menahanku kepergianku.

"Tunggu."

Dan sesaat sesudah kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari bibirnya aku merasakan tangannya di tengkukku dan dia menarik wajahku dan selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan dia mencium bibirku.

Aku kaget, sungguh. Karena walaupun dia sudah sering menciumku setelah kejadian saat study tour –dan itu sudah 5 bulan yang lalu-, tapi semua ciuman itu hanya sekedar ciuman singkat. Tidak seperti sekarang, dia melumat bibirku perlahan yang justru membuat kedua lututku lemas.

Aku sudah hampir jatuh terduduk dan kehabisan napas saat tiba-tiba dia menyudahi ciumannya dan menyeringai ke arahku.

"Setelah renggang waktu selama ini dan reaksimu masih tetap sama?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya yang dibuat sekentara mungkin. Cih, dia berniat menghinaku!

"Diam! Aku mau pergi."

Tanpa menunggu balasan apa pun dari Donghae aku langsung berbalik pergi menuju pintu atap. Dan entah kenapa, tanpa menoleh pun aku yakin sekarang Donghae sedang menyeringai puas melihat reaksiku.

Ugh…, aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku sangat panas saat ini.

Aku tidak melihat jalan dengan baik saat aku berjalan, karena yang ada di otakku adalah menjauh sejauh mungkin dari atap itu dan juga dari Donghae yang aku yakini masih berada di sana. Sampai tiba-tiba…,

'BUGH'

Tubuhku menghantam tubuh lain yang dengan sukses membuat aku jatuh terduduk karena sepertinya orang yang aku tabrak memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dariku.

"Mianhe! Mian! aku berjalan tidak melihat jalan tadi." Ucapku buru-buru saat sudah kembali berdiri tanpa melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berjalan tidak melihat jalan tadi, Hyukkie."

Aku menoleh ke atas –karena orang yang menabrak atau aku tabrak? Tadi lebih tinggi dariku- saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing menyapa telingaku dan namaku disebutkan oleh orang tersebut, aku memang belum melihat wajahnya karena dari tadi aku menunduk, sibuk membersihkan celanaku yang kotor karena terjatuh tadi.

"Lagi pula kau yang jatuh kan? Jadi aku rasa aku juga harus minta maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kyu."

Yah, ternyata orang yang aku tabrak adalah Kyuhyun. Orang yang dulu aku sukai, lalu untuk sekarang? Entahlah aku tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaanku saat ini.

"Tapi tetap saja, jadi izinkan aku mentraktirmu makan di luar sebagai permintaan maafku? Sekalian ucapan selamat karena mendapat peringkat tiga paralel, Bagaimana? Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, Hyukkie."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang dengan Donghae karena sepertinya Donghae akan makan bersama keluarganya. Jadi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran Kyuhyun.

"Hm…, baiklah. Anggap saja ini ucapan selamatku karena kau mencapai peringkat empat paralel."

"Well, aku setuju. Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Walau pun lebih tepat jika dikatakan merayakan hasil yang kau dapat yang berada satu peringkat di atasku."

"Sekarang? Hanya berdua? Bagaimana dengan Minnie?" Yah Sungmin kan kekasih Kyuhyun, masa dia tidak ikut sih!

"Minnie, ada acara makan bersama keluarganya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa ikut. Kau sendiri? Tidak ada yang ingin kau ajak?"

"Hahaha…, ada sih, tapi dia juga sama seperti Sungmin. Jadi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengajak dia, lagi pula di sini kau yang mentraktir aku, kan?" Aku sekejap seperti melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah drastis menjadi aneh, tapi aku langsung berpikir kalau aku hanya salah liat karena sekarang dia sudah tersenyum manis.

"Well, kau ajak juga aku tidak masalah kok! Jadi siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

"Dia bukan gadis, kau akan tahu nanti. Dan ini akan jadi kejutan besar." Balasku sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa saat di samping Kyuhyun aku bisa merasa sangat nyaman.

"Jadi kau sama seperti aku? Aku tidak tahu jika kau seperti aku!"

"Tapi, itulah kenyataannya! Jadi, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri di koridor ini?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan bukan karena ada maksud apa-apa hanya saja aku rasa mengobrol di tengah koridor bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Ayo pergi kalau begitu!"

Dan setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang kami ucapkan dalam perjalanan ke restouran. Dan entah kenapa aura yang menguar dari arah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya.

Biasanya aura yang dia keluarkan selalu membuatku dan orang di sekitarnya merasa nyaman karena kedewasaan yang dia miliki. Tapi, saat ini auranya seperti mengatakan jika dia sedang gelisah. Entahlah, aku rasa ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Cho Kyuhyun POV

Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengajak Hyukkie makan bersama karena memiliki suatu tujuan, tapi aku tidak yakin akan tetap melakukannya atau tidak. Karena tujuan aku adalah menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyukkie, sementara aku dan Hyukkie –yang baru aku ketahui beberapa saat yang lalu- sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi entahlah, sepertinya aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Ya, aku memang menyu-mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Aku menyadari perasaan ini saat aku sudah memiliki Sungmin, tapi bukan berarti aku melakukan hubungan tanpa perasaan pada Sungmin. Karena, entah bagaimana aku memiliki perasaan lebih pada dua orang pria sekaligus.

"Ehm, Hyukkie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang tersentak kaget, hah…, sepertinya dia melakukan kebiasaan dia yang akhir-akhir ini muncul lagi, melamun.

"Eh, kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Aku tahu ini tidak pantas mengingat kita sama-sama sudah memiliki sepasang kekasih,"

Aku bisa melihat dia menegang, sepertinya dia sudah dapat membaca apa yang akan aku katakan. Dan aku rasa dia agak sedikit gugup atau apa, karena dia mengambil minum dengan tangan yang agak gemetar.

"Aku…,"

Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah lama memikirkan hal ini, kau pasti bisa!

"Aku mencintaimu."

'Uhuk, uhuk'

"APA? Ayolah Kyu, jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu, sama sekali tidak lucu!" Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak sanggup melihat penolakan di matanya, dan aku melanjutkan berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arahnya

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget, tapi aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini. Aku juga sudah tahu kau memiliki kekasih, yah…, aku tahu kau pasti tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti aku, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan-"

"Tidak, aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"-lagi, APA?" Seketika itu aku langsung menatap wajahnya dan memberi tatapan penasaran dan memintanya untuk mengulang ucapannya lewat tatapan mataku itu.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Lalu kekasihmu?"

Sungguh aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendominasi otak-ku, kaget, senang, atau bingung. Atau justru ketiga-tiganya dengan kadar yang sama banyaknya?

"Entahlah, aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku saat ini padanya. Awalnya aku menerima pernyataanya juga karena aku ingin melupakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sekarang…, entahlah."

Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam, aku terlalu kaget untuk dapat langsung memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Setidaknya aku butuh waktu untuk menarik napas.

"Jadi kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Aku bisa melihat Hyukkie mengangguk walaupun tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak tertuju ke arahku. Dan seketika perasaan bahagia memenuhi isi hatiku.

"Jadi artinya perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Aku bisa melihat dia mengangguk sekali lagi, dan selanjutnya dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi hubungan kita sekarang ini apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin, aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Sungmin, tapi aku jelas memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu, katakan aku berengsek, tapi itu lah yang aku rasakan, aku akan menjadi lebih berengsek lagi kalau aku sampai membohongi diriku sendiri."

"Haah…, kita masih sama-sama bingung dengan perasaan yang kita miliki…,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menjalani hubungan tanpa memberitahukan pada kekasihmu atau pada Sungmin?"

"Jalan belakang maksudmu?"

"Yah begitulah…, kita menjalin hubungan untuk memastikan perasaan yang kita miliki, perasaan mana yang lebih nyata atau yang lebih mendominasi, bagaimana?"

Aku bisa melihat dia berpikir sejenak,

"Aku harap kau menyetujuinya Hyukkie, biar bagaimana pun ini demi kepentingan bersama, kita tidak bisa terus merasa bimbang seperti sekarang, setidaknya jika kita menjalin hubungan kita bisa tahu mana yang lebih tepat untuk satu sama lain-

-Dan lagi, jika kita membiarkan saja semuanya, bukankah sama saja kita mempermainkan mereka? Jika memang benar perasaan antara aku dan kamu memang hanya perasaan semu, kita bisa mengakhirinya, sedangkan jika perasaan kita nyata, kita tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan mereka lebih lama dan kita bisa memberi kepastian dan mengakhiri semua keraguan, bukan?"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Sungguh saat ini aku sangat bingung. Pada awalnya karena Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Sungmin jadi aku menerima perasaan Donghae yang aku kira bisa –dan ini mulai terbukti- mengubah perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang? Dengan aku yang sudah memiliki Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ternyata dia memiliki parasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan terhadapku?.

Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Aku memang –mungkin- masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun seperti sebelumnya, tapi perasaanku pada Donghae sekarang sungguh masih membingungkan.

Dan entah setan mana yang telah menghasutku mulutku telah angkat bicara bahkan sebelum aku selesai berpikir.

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya!"

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kebahagiaan di wajah Kyuhyun. Yah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya biarkan semua mengalir seperti air. Semoga saja hidupku tidak akan menjadi lebih rumit dari ini.

Aku masih belum membuka hubunganku dengan Donghae secara umum –walaupun Key dan Taemin sudah mengetahuinya- dan sekarang aku memiliki selingkuhan seorang pria yang juga memiliki kekasih seperti aku? Huh, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini.

Sepasang lengan yang merengkuh tubuhku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang cukup panjang. Selanjutnya aku baru sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah memutari meja tempat kami makan dan sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingku. Huh, sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sampai aku tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah menarik-ku berdiri dan memelukku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**a/n: ini re-edit, gimana bagian kyuhyunnya mending begini kan? Seennggaknya yang sekarang gak seberengsek kemarin…, hik, respond kalian sama aja kayak pembaca versi sasunaru aku, pada protes semua waktu si hyukkie selingkuh…,**

**a/n yang kemarin aku ganti, tapi aku tetep mau ngucapin HAPPY 4 ****th**** ANNIVERSARY BUAT SHINEE & SHINEE WORLD!**

**Dan maaf, walaupun a/n aku ganti, balesan review chap 6 nanti aku taruh di chap 7 setelah aku selesai hiatus aja ya?**

**Sampai ketemu di bulan juli, mungkin aku balik pas ulang tahun taemin! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya._

_Genre: romance, gak punya ide ff ini genrenya apa…_

_Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin, HanChul, YunJae and Yoosu (yang terakhir tidak meyakinkan)_

_Rate: T_

_WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi._

_Taemin: 16 tahun _

_Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun_

_Kangin: 20 tahun_

_Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun._

_Note: buat eunhyuk, mau aku sebut eunhyuk/hyukjae/hyukkie gak pa-pa ya? dan hal yang sama juga berlaku buat sungmin/minnie dan lainnya. Panggilan selalu berubah sesuai mood Vi#plak# intinya dua-duanya/tiga-tiganya panggilan buat orang yang sama kok!_

.

_Flashback:_

_Yah, kalau boleh jujur. Aku memang –mungkin- masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun seperti sebelumnya, tapi perasaanku pada Donghae sekarang sungguh masih membingungkan._

_Dan entah setan mana yang telah menghasutku mulutku telah angkat bicara bahkan sebelum aku selesai berpikir._

"_Baiklah aku menyetujuinya!"_

_._

_._

_._

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Saat ini suasana ruang tamu sangat tegang, aku duduk di salah satu kursi bersama Umma, sedangkan Appa sendiri duduk di kursi tunggal. Tepat di hadapan kursi yang aku gunakan, ada Donghae -yang bisa dibilang datang dengan penampilan menawan- yang terlihat duduk dengan santai. Tapi, jika seseorang melihat dengan seksama pada matanya maka orang tersebut dapat melihat kegugupan yang tersembunyi di sana.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang menyebabkan adanya suasana seperti ini? Maka jawabanya adalah kedatangan Donghae yang mengajak aku berkencan di akhir pekan. Sebenarnya aku sudah memperingatkan dia kalau Appa dan Umma masih belum tahu apa-apa saat da baru datang -kebetulan aku yang membukakan pintu, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, dan inilah hasilnya.

"Apa kau serius tentang perasaanmu pada Eunhyukkie, Lee Donghae?"

"Sangat serius, Songsaenim."

"Bagaimana keluargamu? Kau yakin mereka tidak keberatan?"

Aku tahu apa maksud Appa, walaupun hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi, tapi keluarga Donghae adalah keluarga yang cukup terhormat dan masih memegang teguh norma yang berlaku di masyarakat. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin mereka masih berpikiran jika hubungan sesama jenis adalah suatu hal yang tabu.

"Mereka sudah lama mengetahui tentang perasaanku pada Enhyukkie, dan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

Aku melotot tajam ke arah Donghae, bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya sudah tahu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang semua itu? Dan dari semua pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam pikiranku, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat menggangguku,

'Sejak kapan dia seserius ini tentang hubungannya denganku?'

"Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir -jika jawabanmu mampu membuatku puas. Apa kau yakin kalau kau serius dengan hubunganmu dengan Hyuukkie? Dan apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya? Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini hanya dijadikan mainan!"

Ucapan Appa sangat tegas saat ini tapi…,

"Aku sangat serius. Jika aku tidak serius, aku tidak akan ada di sini, dan sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam otakku untuk bermain-main dengan segala hal yang menyangkut perasaanku apa lagi menyangkut perasaan Hyukkie, dan sejak aku memutuskan untuk serius dengan Hyukkie, aku tahu dan aku yakin-

_Apa pun yang terjadi nanti aku tidak akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini."_

Harus aku akui kalau ucapan Donghae lebih tegas dari ucapan Appa. Aku bisa melihat binar kepuasan melintas sesaat di mata Appa atas jawaban Donghae. Tapi bukan berarti ini sudah selesai, karena nyatanya Appa masih menatap tajam tepat ke mata Donghae.

Aku tahu apa yang sedang Appa lakukan, _mencari kepastian_. Appa pasti ingin memastikan kalau ucapan Donghae tadi bukan hanya bualan. Karena Appa selalu percaya kalau perkataan yang bisa dipercaya hanya 'perkataan' yang diucapkan oleh mata seseorang.

"Baiklah aku percaya pada ucapanmu, jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan ini. Karena, aku tidak yakin akan memberimu kesempatan kedua." Ucap Appa, dan terasa jelas jika suasana di ruangan ini sudah tidak tegang seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Songsaenim!"

"Tapi-" Aku kembali menegang saat Appa kembali menampilkan raut seriusnya yang juga membuat suasana kembali menjadi kaku. Aku pikir ini semua sudah selesai.

"-Kau jangan berbicara terlalu kaku di luar lingkungan sekolah, aku jadi merasa sangat tua dan kolot. Aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau mau berbicara seperti dengan keluargamu sendiri saat di luar lingkungan sekolah."

Aku bisa melihat Donghae menghembuskan napas dan menyunggingkan senyum lega. Aku tahu dia sangat tenang dan senang sekarang, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa sangat lega dapat kembali merasakan suasana yang relax seperti ini setelah berdiam diri dalam waktu yang tidak singkat di suasana kaku tadi.

"Tentu, Hangeng-Songsaenim,"

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emas untuk segera kabur secepatnya, aku langsung bertanya dengan wajah memelas pada Appa.

"Jadi, aku bisa pergi sekarang, kan, Appa?"

Appa menatapku dan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku. Well, sepertinya aku mendapat sinyal yang cukup baik. Appa mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Aku cemberut, karena perlakuan Appa, ayo lah, saat ini aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!

"Yak! Appa! Aku sudah besar. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan pulang cepat." Ucapku sambil menepis pelan tangan Appa yang masih bertengger di kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa merenggut kesal saat melihat Appa dan Eomma -yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja melihat interaksi Appa dan Donghae- malah menertawakan aku, dan kekesalanku semakin besar ketika menyadari jika Donghae justru terkekeh pelan melihat interaksiku dengan Appa.

"Hah, kalian menyebalkan! Aku pergi saja!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Appa, Eomma atau Donghae, aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi inilah aku saat aku berada di dalam lingkungan keluargaku.

Aku terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Donghae di dalam bersama Appa dan Eomma sambil menenangkan debaran jantungku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi semakin tidak terkendali saat melihat raut wajah Donghae sesaat sebelum aku pergi.

'_Saat tertawa, dia sangat tampan…,'_

Aku menggeleng pelan saat pikiran aneh merasuki otak-ku, entah kenapa sejak aku berpacaran dengan Donghae, aku semakin sulit mengendalikan detak jatungku dan akhir-akhir ini hal itu terjadi semakin sering dan parah. Aku khawatir kalau ini gejala kalau aku sakit jantung.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku tersenyum lembut saat melihat Hyukkie pergi dengan wajah yang merah membara, entah karena marah atau malu.

Hanya Eunhyuk, hanya Lee Hyukjae yang bisa membuat aku seperti ini, aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga tahu kalau perasaanku pada Hyukkie bukan main-main, tapi ini adalah perasaan yang sesungguhnya, perasaan yang tulus keluar dari hatiku. Bukan perasaan yang selalu diumbar dan dikhianati dengan mudah oleh orang-orang seumuranku lainnya.

"Donghae-ah, masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Saat mendengar suara Hangeng-seongsaenim aku segera mengurungkan niatku untuk segera bangun dan menyusul Hyukkie. Aku menatap lurus ke arah Hangeng-seongsaenim. Dari sikap Hangeng- saat ini aku tahu kalau ini adalah suatu hal yang penting.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau serius dengan semua ini?"

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, aku sudah tahu jawaban yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku sangat serius Seongsaenim, aku adalah orang yang memulai semuanya dan itu semua murni pilihanku sendiri. Dan aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, semua kemungkinan bahkan sampai yang terburuk. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku saat ini dan sejak awal aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hyukkie dan hubunganku dengan Hyukkie."

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Tapi ingat, sekali saja kau mengecewakan aku, jangan pernah berharap kalau semua akan bisa kembali sama seperti saat ini lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Songsaenim." Ucapku dengan nada serius. Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak main-main bukan?

"Ya sudah, susullah Hyukkie, aku rasa sekarang dia sedang mengomel sendiri dan menahan kesal."

Aku tersenyum dan langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dan Donghae-ah…,"

Tepat satu langkah sebelum aku keluar dari pintu masuk rumah Hyukkie, aku kembali menengok ke belakang saat mendengar Hangeng-songsaenim memanggilku lagi.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ahjusshi jika kita sedang di luar lingkungan sekolah."

"Tentu, Hangeng-ahjusshi."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku merenggut saat melihat Donghae akhirnya keluar juga dari rumah, kalau saja tadi Donghae tidak segera menunjukkan batang hidungnya, aku pasti sudah membatalkan rencana jalan-jalanku dengan Donghae dan memilih menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Huh, aku yakin kalau tadi Appa pasti mengatakan sesuatu pada Donghae di belakangku sampai Donghae menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar di dalam sana sementara aku sudah menunggu sendiri di sini.

Aku menatap sinis pada Donghae yang dengan ringanya masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku yang sudah menunggunya sangat lama.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Aku menghela napas pelan, enggan membalas ucapannya, aku lebih memilih mengendalikan ekspresiku agar menjadi lebih biasa dan mengalihkan tatapanku ke luar.

Awalnya aku ingin tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya rasa penasaranku sudah sangat besar, jadi dari pada aku mati karena penasaran aku lebih memilih untuk menuruti rasa penasaranku untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Donghae.

"Apa yang kau dan Appa bicarakan tadi?" Aku kembali menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang sekarang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ucapnya dengan nada datar tanpa menatapku –yah mungkin ini karena dia sedang menyetir, dan itu membuat aku kembali merasakan kesal yang sudah sempat menghilang dari diriku.

"Katakan apa itu!" Well, aku sudah penasaran dan aku harus mengetahui semuanya. Kali ini Donghae menoleh sesaat ke arahku, dan dia menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Dia memberiku sedikit peringatan." Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar jawabannya, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas untuk orang lain, tapi itu sudah cukup jelas untukku.

"Kau beruntung Kangin-hyung sedang tidak di rumah." Gumamku pelan.

Donghae tertawa pelan ketika mendengar gumamanku yang sebenarnya tidak cukup pelan untuk merahasiakan apa yang aku gumamkan pada dia, dan aku memang tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-"

Yah, memang kalau Kangin-hyun ada, dia pasti tidak akan langsung percaya begitu saja pada Donghae, pasti Kangin-hyung akan jauh lebih sulit dari pada Appa, dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku akan berkencan dengan dia yang wajahnya sudah mendapat 'hiasan' langsung dari tangan Kangin-hyung.

"Tapi, aku tahu walaupun tadi ada Kangin-hyungmu, aku pasti tetap bisa meyakinkan dia."

Aku mencibir pelan mendengar jawabannya, yah, aku juga tahu kalau -Walaupun ada Kangin-hyung- semua akan tetap berakhir sama. Entah apa yang akan Donghae katakan atau lakukan, tapi aku tahu dia bisa meyakinkan Kangin-hyung.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?"

Aku memang tidak tahu dia akan mengajakku ke mana, jangankan tempat tujuan kencan ini –yang bisa dibilang kencan pertamaku dengan Donghae-, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau hari ini dia akan datang ke rumahku dan dengan gamblangnya berkata pada Appa kalau dia ingin mengajak aku kencan, seakan-akan dia adalah makhluk paling tidak berdosa di dunia.

"Kau punya ide?"

"Aku tidak punya ide, bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku kencan tanpa pemberitahuan dan tanpa tujuan seperti ini?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arahku. Beruntunglah dia karena di sekitarku tidak ada benda yang bisa aku lempar ke mukanya, sungguh senyuman dia sangat membuat aku kesal!

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami pergi Amusement Park, yah, ini tidak buruk, mengingat taman hiburan adalah salah satu tempat yang paling aku suka di dunia. Donghae berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku. Yah, aku sendiri sih tidak keberatan. Entah kenapa, genggaman tangan Donghae terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kami mencoba banyak permainan bersama. Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap dia takut bermain roller coster…, entah aku harus kecewa atau malu jika ingat permainan tadi.

Saat itu aku sangat senang bermain roller coster dan teriak sepuasnya tanpa memedulikan sekitarku, dan saat kereta melambat, jantungku hampir saja keluar dari tubuhku saat aku menengok ke arah Donghae dan menemukan jika dia sedang menatapku dalam dengan senyuman terpoles indah di wajahnya.

Dan itu berakhir dengan aku yang buru-buru keluar dari roller coster begitu saja dan meninggalkan dia dengan alasan ingin membeli minum.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka di sinilah aku sekarang, menunggu Donghae dengan menahan kesal di salah satu stand minuman yang pertama kali aku temukan sendirian. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, SENDIRIAN. Entah ke mana perginya ketua OSIS sombong itu. Aku pikir dia akan langsung menyusulku, huh awas saja jika dia ternyata tergoda oleh puluhan gadis centil yang entah kenapa selalu ada di sekitarnya itu.

Aku terus mengetuk-ngetukan jariku di meja tempat aku duduk sambil menahan bosan dan kesal.

'Huh kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang saja.'

Aku baru saja berdiri saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku da sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipisku dan di detik selanjutnya aku sudah melihat wajah menyebalkan ikan cucut -yang sudah membuatku menunggu untuk yang keduakalinya dalam satu hari ini- di hadapanku.

Dan sebelum aku bisa membuka suara dan mengutarakan kekesalanku, sekali lagi aku merasa jantungku hampir copot saat melihat kyuhyun sedang menatap tajam ke arahku, dan tepat di sampingnya, aku bisa melihat Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungguh tatapan mata itu membuatku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sebelumnya, aku sedang pergi kencan dengan Donghae, lalu tiba-tiba Donghae menghilang dan kembali dengan membawa pasangan KyuMin bersamanya.

Dan sekarang, aku berakhir dengan duduk berdua dengan Kyuhyun di café sedangkan Minnie pergi untuk membeli makanan atas permintaan Kyuhyun karena café ini memang tidak menyediakan makanan –tapi aku curiga Kyuhyun memiliki maksud lain, dan Donghae yang baru saja pergi ke toilet.

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan jika kencan pertamaku akan seperti ini. Ini sama sekali bukan situasi yang aku inginkan. Di mana kekasihku pergi ke toilet dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun di bawah tatapan penuh intimidasi dari kekasih orang lain yang juga berstatus sebagai selingkuhanku.

Ck, menyebalkan. Dan membingungkan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memberi glare padaku, Kyu?" Aku semakin merasa jengah saat menyadari Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghilangkan glarenya padaku.

"Terserah kau, aku mau ke toilet."

Sebelum aku bisa melangkah lebih jauh dan kabur dari hadapan Kyuhyun, aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menahan lenganku dan aku hanya bisa mendecak saat menyadari itu adalah tangan Kyuhyun. Di saat seperti ini, siapa lagi?

"Diam di sini!" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku karena kesal saat mendengar ucapannya yang penuh dengan nada perintah. Dia pikir aku akan takut?

"Jangan kekanakan, Kyu. Kenapa kau semarah ini? Aku bahkan tidak marah melihat kemesraanmu dengan Sungmin!" Aku semakin kesal saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah bertingkah seakan dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Dengan rasa kesal aku menghentakkan tanganku dan berniat pergi dari hadapannya saat itu juga. Entah kenapa saat ini aku menjadi sangat kesal dan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi, sekali lagi aku di buat kaget saat merasakan Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan menyeret aku keluar dari café itu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke samping café yang memang tidak mungkin di lalui oleh orang, sepertinya tempat ini dijadikan jalan masuk yang digunakan oleh pekerja yang langsung menuju dapur café. Setelah yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menarik aku lagi, aku menghentakkan tanganku. Aku sudah siap berteriak padanya. Tapi, hanya dalam satu detik, Kyuhyun membuat aku membatalkan niatku.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluk aku sepuasnya, karena dari pelukannya aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan kalut sekarang. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, karena aku sadar juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia.

"Bisakah kau jangan terlalu mesra dengan Donghae? Setidaknya saat kau tahu jika aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak Donghae." Aku bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menarik napas dan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku.

Wajah Kyuhyun sangat berantakan, dan aku membencinya. Aku lebih suka Kyuhyun yang berkharisma seperti biasanya, bukan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, aku takut Sungmin atau Donghae kembali dan tidak menemukan kita di tempatnya." Ucapku tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

Dan aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang sudah kejam padanya di saat dia kacau. Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan, aku tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka curiga. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku di belakangnya dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh.

Tepat saat aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja duduk di tempat semula kami, Donghae kembali dan langsung duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya bisa berdo'a semoga dia tidak menyadari keganjalan yang ada diantara aku dan Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa saat setelah Donghae kembali, Sungmin datang dengan sekantong makanan di tangannya.

Dan siang itu aku menghabiskan makananku tanpa bisa menatap mata Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Dan terus berdo'a agar keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Sepertinya hari ini ada banyak hal yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: yang penasaran sama akhir kencan mereka, silahkan berfantasi sepuasnya #dibakar# maafin Vi-chan yang amat yeppo dan sedikit kyeopta ini karena menghilang seenaknya. Sebenernya sesuai janji aku mau up load ff ini di ultah taeminnie…, tapi ternyata aku mendadak bego dan gak bisa bikin ff…,_

_dan Vi harap semoga bakal ada readers yang tetep inget sama ff ini setelah ini, soalnya Vi gak mungkin up date cepet…, soalnya Vi mau sedikit lebih serius belajar…, #semoga Vi bisa#_

_dan aku dah janji gak mau up date atau baca ff yang berhubungan dengan yaoi di bulan puasa #baca sering ngelanggar sih…, tapi yang aman# dan katanya ada penghapusan ff ya? Padahal Vi ngarep ff ini kehapus biar gak usah dilanjutin loh! Tapi harapan Vi tidak tercapai…,#pundung#_

_dan biar gak di hapus admin pusat…, aku mau berhenti ngelanggar guildness dan gak ngasih balasa review Cuma thanks aja…, gak papa ya?_

_Big thank's for:_

**Kyukyu| Anchofishy| Chwyn| ressijewelll| asdfghjklhyuk| Kaguya| Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia| hyukhyuk| CieZie kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie| sora tuing-tuing| Rizki| dhianelf4ever| Anchofy| FinEvil7| **

_Dan sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatan up date-nya, dan maaf karena chap ini pendek…,dan juga maaf karena typo(s) nya  
_

_Dan Vi-chan yang unyu-unyu ini mau nanya…, siapa yang mau ff ini berakhir sad anding dan sapa yang mau happy ending? _

_Berhubung ini aku nyontek dari kisah nyata dan di dunia nyata akhir kisah mereka gantung, jadi aku mau bikin ending sendiri…, siapa yang mau sad ending? Happy ending?_

.

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READER! XD


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya._

_Genre: romance, dari sini aku gak tahu mau pake genre apa lagi#plak_

_Main pair: HaeHyuk_

_Rate: T_

_WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi._

_a/n: siapa yang kangen sama Vi-chan dan ff story about me ::haehyuk ver::? Wkwkwk, maaf Vi belum bisa update tuh ff, mendadak kehilangan semangat…,_

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Saat ini aku sedang ada di sebuah taman di pinggir kota, bukan taman yang terkenal memang, tapi cukup tenang. Saat ini aku tidak sedang bersama Donghae, tapi bersama Kyuhyun. Bahkan orang yang memberi tahu aku tentang keberadaan taman ini adalah dia.

Sebenarnya jarak taman ini dari sekolah tidak begitu jauh, hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki, tapi memang untuk menuju ke taman ini kita tidak bisa menggunakan mobil bahkan motor pun harus hati-hati, aku sendiri tidak menyangka ada taman seindah ini diantara perumahan kecil yang hampir mendekati kata kumuh ini.

Ada satu hal yang membuat aku merasa istimewa saat untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membawaku ke taman ini. Dan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa aku orang pertama yang dia ajak kemari.

Sungminnie? Menurut Kyuhyun dia pernah berusaha membawa Minnie kemari tapi begitu melihat kawasan perumahan sebelum taman ini Sungminnie menolak untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tahu ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku senang saat itu sungmin menolak sehingga aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui tempat ini dari Kyuhyun.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya ke mana Kyuhyun saat ini jika aku kemari bersama Kyuhyun sementara dia tidak ada di sampingku? Dia sedang membelikan aku ice-cream, hari ini sangat panas, jadi dai menawarkan aku untuk membelikan aku ice cream.

Saat aku melihat ke sebrang jalan, senyumku langsung merekah begitu saja, ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan ice-creamnya…,

Dengan gaya kekanakkan dan terburu-buru -yang sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia seperti ini, tapi aku menyukainya- dia berlari kecil menghampiriku sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Ini ice-creamnya, rasa pisang, benar, kan?"

"Hm~ dari mana kau tahu? Tapi terima kasih!" Ucapku sambil mengambil ice-cream yang dia sodorkan ke arahku.

"Hahaha, masa aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai oleh orang yang aku cintai?"

'Blush'

Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah saat mendengar ucapannya. Huh, lagi-lagi dia membuat aku blushing ria…, selalu saja seperti ini, dia bisa dengan mudah membuat aku blushing, di mana pun, dan kapan pun. Aku bisa merasakan kecupan ringan dari Kyuhyun mendarat di pipiku saat aku sedang menunduk sehingga aku langsung mendongak dan memegang pipiku secara reflex. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, wajahku pasti sekarang sudah semakin merah.

"Kau tahu? Kau amat sangat manis jika seperti ini." Aku cemberut mendengar ucapannya. Sekali-kali rasanya aku ingin menggoda dia.

"Jadi aku hanya manis saat sedang blushing dan tidak di saat lainnya?" ucapku sambil semakin mem-pout kan bibirku. Tapi, aku menjadi benar-benar kesal saat dia justru tertawa atas reaksiku.

"Kau selalu manis, chagi. Bahkan saat ini pun au sangat manis, kau selalu manis di saat apa pun."

'Siiiaaaall!' aku termakan jebakanku sendiri, niatku yang semula ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun justru berakhir dengan aku yang menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah apel.

Aku masih menundukkan wajahku saat merasakan getaran yang cukup panjang dari hp-ku. Aku langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Ugh, jika dia terus tersenyum seperti itu kapan aku bisa menghilangkan rona wajah ini?

"Ada telpone." Ucapku pelan saat merasakan getaran kecil dari hpku, ayo lah…, aku masih merasakan sangat malu pada Kyuhyun.

"Angkat kalau begitu, apa aku sudah menjadi suamimu? Sampai kau harus meminta izin padaku, hm?"

Ugh, dia justru mengatakan hal yang membuat aku lebih malu lagi. Dan ini juga salahku sendiri, untuk apa aku harus izin pada dia untuk mengangkat telepone?

Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku dan aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menelponeku.

"Donghae." Ucapku takut-takut, tapi aku langsung tenang saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku, dan aku menjadi lebih tenang saat melihat Kyuhyun masih tersenyum ke arahku.

"Angkat saja." Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengangkat teleponenya.

"yeoboseo…,"

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponeku?"_

"maaf, hpku masih di silent."

"_Kebiasaan, ya sudah. Aku ingin jalan denganmu."_

"Sekarang?"

"_Tentu, kenapa? Aku tidak menerima penolakkan."_

"Tapi-"

"_Aku bilang aku tidak menerima penolakkan, aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya!"_

"Baiklah."

Dan selanjutnya dia sudah memutuskan telepone antara kami. Aku menatap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan, sungguh aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih aku cintai.

Perasan menyesal semakin memenuhi hatiku saat aku melihat ada luka yang tergores di mata Kyuhyun dan aku tahu, senyum sudah menghilang dari wajahnya karena aku memang selalu me-loudspeaker ponselku saat donghae meneleponeku. Itu semua permintaan Donghae, dan aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Maaf." Ucapku dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apa pun, dia malah menarik aku ke dalam pelukanya membuat ice-cream yang sedang aku pegang terjatuh begitu saja, dan aku tidak menolak pelukannya. Aku tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkan ini. Semuanya memang salah aku, andai aku bisa yakin pada perasaanku, semuanya tidak akna seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu berbohong pada Donghae, dan aku tidak perlu menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau menolak dia? Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini?" Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari mataku saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi." Aku mulai memberontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun, aku tahu semakin lama aku di sini, itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Sebentar saja, di sinilah sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku lebih egois untuk saat ini. Aku tahu aku sudah sangat egois dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu sementara kau memiliki Donghae dan aku memiliki Sungmin. Tapi, aku ingin menjadi lebih egois untuk saat ini, setelah ini kau bisa pergi pada Donghae-mu."

Aku tidak bisa, sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tidak bisa saat aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat memelukku. Secara perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan mulai membalas pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berkurang saat aku mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu kau seperti bintang bagiku. Kau sangat berkilauan dan menarik perhatianku, membuatku ingin menangkapmu dan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi layaknya bintang, kau berada jauh di atasku dan tidak bisa aku raih. Jadi, saat ini, saat akhirnya aku bisa berada sedekat ini denganmu, biarkanlah aku bermimpi aku dapat meraihmu."

Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengar semua yang di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun selain menggumamkan kata maaf dan membiarkan dia memelukku untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Cho Kyuhyun POV

Aku mulai bisa merasa diriku mulai sedikit tenang saat Hyukkie membalas pelukanku. Silahkan katakan aku orang paling egois di dunia, tapi pada kenyataannya aku tidak akan melepas Hyukkie dari tanganku sampai Hyukkie memutuskannya sendiri, tidak peduli walaupun sebenarnya Hyukkie sudah memiliki Donghae dan aku sudah memiliki Sungmin.

Karena pada kenyataannya aku memang lebih menyukai Hyukkie dari Sungmin, lalu bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Hyukkie tetap memilih Donghae? Maka mau tidak mau aku harus mencoba lebih mencintai Sungmin, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin berusaha menahan Hyukkie tetap berada di sampingku,

Secara perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan antara aku dan Hyukkie. Aku menatap dalam matanya, dan menangkupkan tanganku di samping wajahnya. Aku tahu tindakan aku sangat gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Secara perlahan aku mendekatkan jarak diantara kami berdua dan beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Hyukkie.

Aku bisa merasakan Hyukkie mengejang kaget saat itu juga, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku. Dari reaksinya saat ini aku bisa menyimpulkan jika dia sudah pernah berciuman dengan Donghae sebelumnya. Dan jujur, kenyataan ini membuat amarah muncul di dalam diriku walaupun aku tahu aku tidak berhak.

Awalnya aku hanya berniat mengecup bibirnya lama, tapi kecupan itu berubah saat aku tidak dapat menahan godaan untuk tidak melumat bibirnya. Dan sungguh rasa bibirnya sangat manis dan membuatku kecanduan, rasanya sangat unik dan aku sangat menyukainya, membuat aku ingin menciumnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Engh~"

Aku langsung tersadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan saat mendengar suara Hyukkie and merasakan pukulan kecil Hyukkie di punggungku. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciuman diantara kami dan mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air liur.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil masih meletakkan ibu jariku di atas bibirnya dan sebelah tangan lainnya di rahangnya.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya hingga sekarang ibu jariku sudah tidak berada di bibirnya lagi, dan hanya sebelah tanganku yang masih bertengger di rahangnya.

"Hm."

Dan dengan itu aku menurunkan kedua tanganku. Tidak lama kemudian Hyukkie sudah menjauh dari hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa menyisir helai rambutku ke belakang sambil menatap punggung Hyukkie yang semakin menjauh dari hadapanku.

Katakan aku gila. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku hanya bisa menahan kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, aku sudah menunggu Hyukkie di sini selama satu jam lebih! Dan dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya! Aku sudah akan kembali menelepone Hyukkie saat aku melihat dia baru saja memasuki café di aman kami biasa bertemu.

Aku mengernyit saat melihat Hyukkie lebih jelas, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya…, tapi apa? Apa Cuma perasaanku saja ya? Dia masih manis dan imut seperti biasa.

Hm, sepertinya memang hanya perasaanku saja, dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Dan mendengar kata terlambat dari mulutnya, rasa kesalku kembali memenuhi diriku. Aku lebih memilih tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya dan kembali meminum minuman yang sudah aku pesan sejak satu jam yang lalu, hanya minuman, karena ku menunggu dia datang untuk memesan makanan.

Aku melihat dia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapanku tanpa perlu aku perintahkan. Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak suara kami memesan makanan sendiri, rasanya memang sangat canggung dan menyebalkan, tapi aku masih belum mau buka suara dan sepertinya hal itu juga terjadi pada Hyukkie.

Beberapa saat makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya datang. Aku mengambil sup yang aku pesan dan menambahkan beberapa sendok bumbu yang tersedia di atas meja sambil menahan kesal karena Hyukkie datang terlambat dan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang keterlambatannya.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal aku memakan makananku. Aku mengernyit bingung saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan rasanya…, kenapa rasanya seperti…, er…, pedas? Aku langsung melirik sup yang aku pesan dan membelalakkan mataku selebar-lebarnya begitu melihat supku berwarna merah menyala.

Aku mencoba menahan rasa pedasnya, ini agak susah jika mengingat aku sangat tidak suka pedas. Awalnya aku masih bisa menahan, tapi saat ini tidak. Entah bagaimana rasa pedasnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat walaupun aku tidak menyentuh supku lagi!

"Aaaargggghh~ sialan ini pedas sekali!" Ucapku sambil buru-buru menegak jus yang ada di hadapanku. Masa bodo dengan image, aku sudah sangat kepedasan!

Aku melihat Hyukkie sepertinya kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Tapi dia terlihat langsung mengerti saat aku menunjuk mangkok supku yang masih berisikan sup berwarna merah menyala.

"Ya ampuun! Kau tidak menyukai pedas, dan sekarang kau menambahkan cabe sebanyak ini pada supmu? Pantas saja kau seperti cacing kepanasan sekarang."

"Tidak bisakah kau membantu aku? Aku kepedasan sekarang." Ucapku masih sambil mengipas-ngipas mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Nih, lebih baik kau minum saja jusku." Hyukkie menyodorkan gelas jusnya padaku, tapi sepertinya aku punya ide yang lebih baik.

Aku menarik hyukkie pergi sambil membawa jus hyukkie di tanganku menuju pintu toilet dan mengunci pintu itu. Aku menegak sedikit isi jus itu, tapi tidak langsung meminumnya, melainkan menahannya di dalam mulutku. Setelah itu aku menaruh gelas jus milik Hyukkie di pinggiran westafel dan menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk cepat sebelum dia sempat bertanya apa pun.

Ya, aku menciumnya. Dengan ini aku bisa merasakan rasa pedas mulai menghilang dari mulutku dan digantikan dengan rasa khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kebakaran di dalam mulutku yang berawal sangat memalukan tapi berakhir menyenangkan, kami akhirnya berkeliling kota tapa berniat membeli apa pun. Lepas dari kenyataan aku bisa mencium dia, tapi setelah kejadian itu rasa canggung antara aku dan Hyukkie menghilang begitu saja. Dan tapa ada permintaan maaf atau pun penjelasan kami tahu kalau semua masalah sudah selesai.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, saat ini kami masih berkeliling melihat-lihat berbagai barang yang di pajang di beberapa etalase toko. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang, aku yakin kalau aku membuat dia pergi sampai malam hari, aku pasti akan habis di tangan Kangin hyung.

"Hyukkie, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Aku mengernyit saat Eunhyuk tidak membalas ucapanku, aku memutuskan menengok ke arah dia, dan menemukan jika dia tidak ada di sampingku, tapi di belakangku dan sedang memperhatikan sebuah etalase toko. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menemukan jika dia sedang memperhatikan sebuah kalung. Indah memang, liontin dari kalung itu berbentuk seperti lukisan bunga mawar merah dan terbuat dari emas putih.

"Kau suka kalung itu? Kenapa tidak beli?" Ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya uang, kau pikir aku orang kaya apa?" Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuannya. Dia selalu imut ketika sedang melakukan apa pun.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, matahari sudah mulai terbenam." Ucapku sambil meraih tangannya dan menarik dia agar kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan etalase toko itu.

"Eh, sudah sore? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat, aku tidak ingin Kangin hyung khawatir." Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya kami berjalan dalam sunyi menuju tempat aku memarkirkan motorku.

"Naiklah, dan jangan lupa pegangan tangan."

"Iya, iya…,"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Rumahku sudah dekat, tapi aku langsung mengernyit bingung saat Donghae tidak mengambil jalan ke rumahku tapi justru berbelok ke arah kanan. Jalan ini…, aku lebih memilih terdiam dan tidak banyak bertanya, hari memang sudah menjelang malam, tapi aku tidak peduli, toh yang perlu menghadapi Kangin hyung nantinya bukan aku.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang relatif singkat, kami sudah sampai, dan seperti yang aku perkirakan dia membawa aku ke taman kota. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kejadian di taman?

Aku langsung turun dari motornya begitu dia selesai mem-parkirkan motornya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae langsung melangkah pergi, dan aku sendiri langsung mengikuti dia, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku.

Donghae duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di taman tersebut kemudian dia menepuk pelan sisi lain dari kursi itu, dan tidak menunggu lagi, aku langsung duduk di samping dia. Selama beberapa waktu keheningan menjadi teman kami sebelum akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Aku melihat ke wajahnya dan menemukan jika dia sedang menatap ke arahku. Sejak awal kami sampai di taman ini aku memang tidak menatap dia, dan tatapan matanya membuat aku tertegun.

Tatapan matanya, entah kenapa membuat sebuah bagian di hatiku terasa seperti ada yang meremasnya kencang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, tapi aku tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya saat ini. Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, tanganku terjulur dan mengusap pelan sisi wajahnya, -berusaha menghilangkan tatapan itu-.

"Dan hal itu adalah?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran, karena tidak biasanya dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan-"

Tepat saat itu juga usapan tanganku di wajahnya berhenti, apa dia sudah tahu? Ketakutan menjalariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa setakut ini, yang aku tahu adalah Donghae tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Aku kembali tersadar saat Donghae meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu, kau tidak perlu setegang itu. Dan harus aku akui aku tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan. Karena aku rasa akan lebih baik bagiku jika aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang kau sembunyikan-" Dia mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk menghela napas, aku ingin memeluk Donghae saat ini, dan meyakinkan jika tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhku aku tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku.

"-Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang kau sembunyikan. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji. Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada di sampingku dan hanya menjadi kekasihku? Walaupun kau tidak yakin kau bisa, tolong berjanjilah, walaupun kau akan menghianati janji itu nantinya, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Setidaknya, berbohonglah dan buat aku percaya kalau kau akan selalu ada di sampingku."

Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, tapi aku menemukan saat ini aku sedang memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar. Donghae membalas pelukanku begitu saja, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leherku. Aku mengelus pelan punggungnya saat tubuh Donghae mulai bergetar dalam pelukanku dan aku bisa merasakan jika bahuku kini basah.

'Aigoo~ kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?'

"Menangislah semaumu, aku akan berada di sampingmu apa pun yang terjadi. Jadi menangislah dan setelah itu percayalah kalau aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu dan aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Apa pun yang terjadi." Tepat setelah aku selesai mengucapkan itu, tubuh Donghae mulai berhenti bergetar, dan saat itu juga aku berhenti mengelus punggungnya.

Aku tahu jika sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dapat memenuhi ucapanku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menenangkan Donghae, jadi biarlah saat ini aku mengikuti keinginannya.

"Jangan lepaskan, biarkan seperti ini." Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dia minta dengan tidak melepaskan pelukanku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku terus memeluknya dan tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar entah dari mulutku atau Donghae. Semakin lama memeluknya, aku semakin merasa tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas pelukannya, dan secara otomatis aku juga melepas pelukanku.

"Terima kasih-"

"-ugh, sekarang aku pasti terlihat jelek." Aku memukul kepalanya begitu saja saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Setelah menangis seperti itu, kau masih memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" aku semakin merenggut kesal saat Donghae justru terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Kangin hyung. Bukankah dia kuliah di luar kota? Untuk apa dia pulang." Sekali lagi aku memukul kepalanya.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada hyungku, katanya sih dia sedang libur. Ayo, aku juga sudah ingin pulang."

Dengan itu aku bangun dan langsung pergi ke arah motor Donghae di parkirkan yang tentunya langsung diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak ingin membantumu jika Kangin hyung marah, suruh siapa kau membawa aku pergi sampai malam." Donghae hanya memberi jempolnya saat aku berbicara. Huh, aku yakin pada akhirnya aku akan membantu dia lepas dari kemarahan Kangin hyung seperti saat sebelumnya jika dia mengajak aku jalan-jalan hingga malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_a/n: awalnya chap ini mau Vi buat jadi side story, tapi setelah dipikir ulang kayaknya mending jadi chap 8…,_

_dan buat kyuhyuk moment itu sepenuhnya salah cie-unnie yang sudah mencemari otak-ku dengan virus kyuhyuk. _

_Dan maaf banget kemarin ada nama pantat ayam yang nyempil, padahal chap ini aku ketik dari awalnya emang haehyuk loh! #makannya yang sasunaru chap &nya belum keluar# tapi kayaknya Vi udah terbayang-bayang ff sasunaru yang lain yang vi telantarin..., sampe pas buat ff haehyuk yang keketik nama pantat ayam  
_

_terus kata cie-unnie gaya nulis aku berubah? mungkin karena chap ini asli aku buat sejak awal haehyuk, sedangkan chap yang sebelumnya hasil rombakan dari sasunaru...,  
_

_Thank's so much buat:_

_SSungmini| Arit297| Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia| CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie| anchofishy| Aiyu Kie| harumisujatmiko| cloudyeye| Me Naruto| desroschan| Anchovy| J| kyukyu  
_

_vi-chan akhir-akhir ini memikirkan beberapa ide yang mirip sama asal mula ff ini...,  
_

_jadi, ff aku yang satu lagi (di fandom naruto) itu ada yang dah hampir tamat..., vi mau bikin remakenya, soalnya vi kemungkinan bakalan susah kalau di suruh cepet-cepet update ff ini...,  
_

_yang mau vi bikinin remake versi screenplays? pair antara 2 ya..., kalau gak haehyuk ya kyuhyuk, summary di fandom narutonya:  
_

_bagaimana jika seorang uchiha sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang yang memiliki kakak sister-complex? apa saja perjuangan yang dilakukan olehnya?  
_

_di naruto ff ini genderswitch, tapi klo mau di buat yaoi juga bisa, tapi jalan ceritanya bakalan persis. kalau gak ada yang mau vi buatin remakenya juga gak pa pa kok_ (^_^)

maaf kalau kata-katanya kurang enak atau banyak typo, vi-chan gak sempet review...,

_dan sekali lagi vi minta, REVIIEEEEWWW!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: semua chara yang aku pake milik diri mereka sendiri dan keluarganya._

_Genre: romance, gak punya ide ff ini genrenya apa…_

_Main pair: HaeHyuk, JongKey, 2min, KyuMin,  
_

_Rate: T_

_WARNINGS: typho tak terkendali, jalan cerita hancur, gak nyambung, author masih sangat baru, OOC tingkat akut, gak jelas, gak layak baca, susunan kalimat yang sangat rancu dan masih banyak lagi._

_Taemin: 16 tahun _

_Donghae, Hyukjae a.k.a Hyukkie, Key, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Minho, Jjong: 17 tahun_

_Kangin: 20 tahun_

_Kisah nyata: semuanya dikurangi 3 tahun, kecuali Taemin 2 tahun dan Hyukkie dikurangi 4 tahun._

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku terdiam menatap kotak yang tidak cukup besar di hadapanku. Aku harap ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, tapi aku harus memberi keputusan secepatnya sebelum ada yang lebih terluka lagi dari saat ini.

Ya, saat ini aku sudah membuat keputusan dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk memilih, aku tidak mau terus menerus berbohong pada Donghae, dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun terus menerus tersiksa karena ketidak tegasanku. Aku harus memilih salah satu diantara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dan aku harap pilihanku saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sekarang, aku sudah ada di atap sekolah menunggu dia untuk datang kemari dan memberikan kotak yang berada di tanganku saat ini dan juga mengahiri hubunganku dengannya sampai di sini. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu, aku rasa hanya beberapa saat lagi juga dia akan datang.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tersedia di ruang ketua OSIS yang saat ini menunjukkan tepat jam 12 siang.

Teringat dengan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Hyukkie padaku beberapa saat yang lalu dan dia meminta aku menemuinya tepat jam 12 siang. Aku segera membereskan beberapa kertas berisi laporan dari ekskull sekolah dan memisahkan antara yang sudah aku baca dan belum aku baca.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama, aku dengan segera meninggalkan ruang ketua OSIS dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke tempat yang sudah dicantumkan Hyukkie di pesan singkatnya.

Aku memang sedikit exited karena tidak biasanya dia mengajakku bertemu di sekolah seperti ini, dan itu membuat aku penasaran dan sedikit tidak sabar untuk segera mencapai tempat tujuanku saat ini. Hyukkie pasti sudah menungguku.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Cho Kyuhyun

Sekali lagi aku memandang ponselku dan meyakinkan diri. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang semua ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengabaikan apa yang tertulis dengan jelas di ponselku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dan pada kenyataanya saat ini aku sudah berada di depan pintu atap. melakukan hal yang aku tahu seharusnya aku hindari.

Mengabaikan semua pikiran buruk, aku membuka pintu atap itu perlahan dan seperti yang tertulis di pesan yang dia kirim padaku. Saat ini dia sudah berada di atas atap dan menungguku. Aku melangkah mendekatinya sebelum aku berhenti beberapa meter di hadapannya. Yang aku lakukan saat ini hanya berdiri diam, walaupun jauh di dalam diriku seakan ada yang berteriak dan menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Dan saat melihat raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, melihat dari reaksinya, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Aku sudah meyakinkan diri, tapi tetap saja, kaki ini terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah mendekatinya, dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan atau keberanian untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat. Aku sadar waktu terus berjalan dan semakin lama aku mengulur waktu maka aku akan menjadi ragu dengan keputusanku. Aku harus meyakinkan diri kalau ini yang terbaik. Aku memang masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun, tapi saat ini aku sudah memiliki Donghae dan di sisi lain Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Sungmin, aku yakin ini yang terbaik.

Secara perlahan aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan berhenti sekitar satu meter di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin aku bicarakan-" Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku, Kyuhyun sudah menggeleng keras dan memotong ucapanku.

"Jangan katakan!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arahnya, aku tidak suka melihat dia seperti ini, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Mianhe, Kyu.

"Ini adalah pilihan terbaik Kyu, kau sudah memiliki Sungmin dan aku memiliki Donghae. Sejak awal aku sudah seharusnya menolakmu, saat itu aku terlalu egois sehingga tidak bisa menolakmu-"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang saat ini menatap nanar padaku. Aku mengambil tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menerima kotak yang aku bawa.

"-Anggap semua hanya kenangan di masa lalu dan buka lagi jalan yang baru. Biarkan semua ini menjadi rahasia antara kita berdua dan juga biarkan Donghae dan Sungmin tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan membelai pelan sebelah wajahnya, aku merasa sangat sakit saat melihat dia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tanganku dan terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan ringanku, perlahan, aku kembali menurunkan tanganku dan begitu Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, sorotan kecewa begitu terlihat jelas. Mianhe, Kyu. Aku harus memilih.

"Ini untukmu. Dan, mianhe, Kyu…,"

Aku tahu aku telah berbuat kejam pada Kyuhyun, tapi cepat atau lambat semau akan tetap berakhir seperti ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk lebih cepat mengakhirinya dan membuat Kyuhyun melupakan perasaannya padaku. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Dan selanjutnya aku meninggalkan atap itu dan juga KYuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Aku langsung menutup pintu atap dan pergi secepatnya sebelum ada keinginan di dalam diriku untuk berbalik dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

Saat ini aku harus segera pergi ke taman belakang dan menemui Donghae. Aku melirik jam yang saat ini menunjukkan jam 12 kurang sedikit. Masih ada waktu untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengambil bekal makan siang untukku dan Donghae sebelum jam 12.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Lee Donghae POV

Aku tersenyum cerah saat melihat Hyukkie duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di taman belakang, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena telah membuat dia menunggu.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya, dan begitu dia sadar kalau aku berjalan ke arahnya dia langsung mendongak dan tersenyum kepadaku yang dengan otomatis membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

Entah kenapa, saat melihat dia saat ini, di bawah pohon rindang di taman belakang dengan sekotak bekal yang berukuran cukup besar dan tersenyum kepadaku, membuat kegelisahan yang ada di dalam diriku -yang sempat aku utarakan padanya- menghilang begitu saja bahkan aku merasa seakan-akan kegelisahanku saat itu tidak pernah ada.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Cepat kemari! Kau mau menemani aku makan tidak?"

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera melanjutkan jalanku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bekalmu besar sekali?! Kau sanggup menghabiskannya? Pantas saja kau gendut." Aku tidak main-main, tapi kotak bekal yang dia bawa memang besar sekali, aku yakin jika kotak itu cukup untuk menampung dua porsi sekaligus.

'PAKK!'

"Auw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Ucapku sambil mengusap pelan bagian kepalaku yang tadi di pukulnya menggunakan sendok.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak gendut! Dan bekal ini tidak hanya untukku, tapi untukmu juga. Aku malas membuat terpisah, jadi aku satukan saja. Saat ini akhir bulan dan kau pasti banyak pekerjaan dan pasti itu membuat kau melupakan jadwal makanmu. Jadi aku sengaja membuatkan bentou." Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Kalau memang aku bisa mendapat bekal dari Hyukkie, aku sepertinya rela saja memiliki banyak tugas setiap hari.

"Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku-" senyumku semakin lebar saat menyadari ada semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menyuapiku?" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan cengiranku.

"PABBO! Aku heran, sebenarnya ke mana ketua OSIS sombong itu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Dan ini sendok untukmu, makan sendiri. Dan tidak ada protes!"

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengambil sendok yang dia sodorkan padaku.

"Dia sekarang sedang berubah menjadi pangeran di hadapan sang putri, dan hanya di hadapan sang putri dia akan menjadi seorang pangeran."

Aku menyeringai senang saat melihat semburat merah yang cukup terang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik jika sedang seperti ini.

"PA-PABBO! Aku namja dan aku bukan putrimu!" aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat dia memukul lenganku dengan sendok. Perih memang, tapi perih itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa di tengah kebahagiaan yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh sangat dalam di jurang cintanya.

"Tapi kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu terus bercanda seakan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada seorang pria yang dapat melihat dengan jelas adegan demi adegan yang mereka peragakan dari atas atap gedung sekolah. Tidak menyadari bagaimana namja itu memandang dengan penuh rasa sakit pada mereka berdua yang asik di dunia mereka sendiri.

"Apakah aku harus melupakanmu? Apa aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu?"

Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab oleh hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya. Selembar kertas terlihat berkibar-kibar di tangannya karena dia hanya memegang ujungnya saja.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kyuhyun_

_Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tahu ini pasti akan menjadi sangat berat untukmu._

_Dulu, dulu…,_

_Dulu sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, aku sudah memendam perasaan padamu._

_Ani, bahkan sekarangpun harus aku akui kalau perasaan itu masih ada._

_Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong jika sudah ada bibit baru yang tumbuh dengan subur di hatiku._

_Bibit yang di tanam langsung oleh Donghae...,_

_Aku harap kau mengerti pilihanku._

_Dan tentang benda ini,_

_Kau pernah katakan jika aku seperti bintang bagimu bukan? _

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi bintangmu._

_Sebagai gantinya, aku berikan kalung ini untukmu._

_Kau tidak perlu takut jika kalung ini akan terlihat feminim karena bermotif bintang._

_Kalung ini aku desaign sendiri,_

_Menurutku kalung ini cocok di pakai oleh namja ataupun yeoja._

_Sekali lagi, mianhe kyu._

_Kembalilah pada sungminnie._

_Hyukkie  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End?_

_._

_Untuk sementara ini aku bikin complete #soalnya seharusnya masih bisa lanjut# Cuma author lagi mau serius belajar…, jadi ff ini statusnya aku ganti ke complete, kalau aku mutusin buat lanjut, nanti Vi buat sequelnya…,atau kalau gak, Vi lanjutin di ff ini (hemat judul)  
_

_Tapi klo banyak reader yang gak keberatan ff ini tamat sekarang, mungkin Vi gak bakal buat sequelnya…, tapi menurut kalian tamat di sini gatung dan kecepetan gak sih?_

_Dan karena ada yang mau remake ff aku yang dari anime, mungkin aku bakal ngerjain, tapi gak dalam waktu deket, aku mau nyelesaiin nge-remakenya, baru aku publish…,_

_Mianhe kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, Vi dah nyoba yang terbaik…, tapi hasilnya tetep gak sempurna…,_

_Terima kasih banyak buat:_

_desroschan| Lynda| heeli| kyukyu| SSungmine| anchofishy| stephanie choi| Bunyminimi Cloudsomnia| icon| eunhaezee| Fitri jewel hyukkie| Haehyukshipper| gogogo  
_


End file.
